<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet &amp; Salty by LucyLovell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513986">Sweet &amp; Salty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovell/pseuds/LucyLovell'>LucyLovell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakery and Coffee Shop, Baking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLovell/pseuds/LucyLovell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in a well known bakery, and are a member of the Baking club at Karasuno High School. </p><p>After a chance encounter with Tsukishima, you befriend the Volleyball club and support them as they rise to nationals. </p><p>Tsukishima is intrigued by your unconditional kindness and helpfulness, espeically given your tragic backstory of loosing your mother a year before. He's curious as to know why you're so kind even when you have nothing to gain from it.</p><p>***</p><p>Also available on wattpad @lucylovell28</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Macaroons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya this is my first Tsukishima Fanfic I plan to update every other day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Thank you, sir! Enjoy your morning!" I said as I waved to the man walking out of the shoppe.</p><p>I turned around and glanced at the clock. Ah damn. Time for school. I untied my apron and walked into the back kitchen.</p><p>" Hey Rina. I gotta go. Register is yours!" I said adjusting myself in the mirror and grabbed my school bag.</p><p>" okay be safe, y/n, and don't forget, I'm dropping off macaroons at lunch, that need to be delivered to the literature club after school."</p><p>I nodded. " Got it!" I headed out of the bakery, taking my usual path to school. Mornings like this were always nice. I loved it when the shop wasn't super busy but enough for me to see the smile on people's faces as they ordered a treat to get them though the day.</p><p>Everyone loved sweets.</p><p>I made it to school just in time and sat in my desk, pulling out my supplies for the day. My planner opened up to a photo of my mother.</p><p>I smiled. Today is gonna be a good day mom.</p><p>I flipped to the proper date to plan out my week.</p><p>My mom passed away about a year ago. Accidents happen and it's sad. But I know I'm lucky to have gotten the time I had with her. And that's more than I could ever ask for. My dad died when I was little so for the longest time it was just me and mom.</p><p>When she died my immediate family wasn't too happy at the thought of having to take care of me. So my moms best friend took me in.</p><p>She owned a bakery and lucky for her I love to bake. And helping people is really fun for me. So for a place to stay, I work and help out in the bakery.</p><p>It's a great trade off. I'd say I'm pretty lucky.</p><p>The day went by normally. I had lunch with my best friend Izumi, who I brought a chocolate croissant for.</p><p>While he ate it I went to the office to accept the Macaroons Rina has dropped off.</p><p>It was pretty normal for clubs to ask me to get them a deal on some baked goods for club meetings. The literature club ordered the most. But the president of it, wasn't too fond of me. So these had to be extra perfect for her.</p><p>I carefully carried the five narrow boxes down the hallway until I made it to the classroom.</p><p>" Ooo more sweets for me,y/n?" Izumi pressed trying to take a peek into he boxes.</p><p>I laughed and placed the boxes down in the back of the class. " Hey no touching! They're for the literature club!" I laughed.</p><p>He pouted. " Yikes." Then grew a look of concern on his face. " You're still gonna reliever your precious goods to that witch?" He grimaced.</p><p>" Hey don't call her that... she's just... not fond of me.." I shrug my shoulders and sit back down.</p><p>"Maybe so but she really always has it out for you, y/n, and for no good reason really..." he said sitting down in his desk beside me.</p><p>"Well... I'm not her so I don't know how she sees things you know? She probably has her reasons but picking a fight back with her won't make things better"</p><p>Izumi sighed with a small groan. " ugh, y/n, you're too sweet for your own good" he sighed and ruffled my hair as I protested against it trying to get him to stop.</p><p>We bickered back and forth like usual until lunch was over and then it was back to class. I did rather well in school. I wasn't at the top of my class. But I still had high scores. And that was enough for me.</p><p>When the school day came to an end I hurriedly packed up my bag and waved bye to Izumi.</p><p>I grabbed the macrons from the back of the classroom and made my way to the school gardens. Apparently, that was where the literature club was meeting. I had to be there before Kana was there. Otherwise she'd be upset with me for not showing up on time. She had done that a few times before so I knew from experience.</p><p>As I was rushing to the gardens I started coming up to the gymnasium. I could hear the volleyball club setting up for practice, and out of curiosity, I peeked into the doors as I ran by.</p><p>And that was my huge mistake.</p><p>I rammed straight into the chest of someone tall. I fell back as the boxes of Macroons tumbled out of my hands.</p><p>I let out a soft shriek as I hit the ground. I gasped realizing what had happened and looked up to the person I rammed into. Who was completely unphased.</p><p>I quickly bowed from my position on the floor. " I am so so sorry!!" I said quickly. " I wasn't paying attention and I'm a huge klutz. Please forgive me but I really have to be on my way.</p><p>Luckily the padding within the macaroon boxes protected most of them. I checked each one around me quickly only one or two from each box were cracked slightly, or crumbled.</p><p>" Are you okay though?" The voice said. It sounded deadpan. I looked up to see a tall blonde, with glasses. His expression was emotionless. Like he didn't really care about what had just happens. It kinda made me feel better in a way. I think I'd seen him before but we had never spoken.</p><p>I quickly stood up with the boxes and my bag in hand, after I quickly tossed anything I dropped back into the bag.</p><p>" Yes yes I'm so so very sorry I have to go!" I said as I bowed an apology again and ran past him.</p><p>" Hey wait a minute you're bl-" I heard him say as I rushed away. I felt bad but I really had to make it there in time.</p><p>I made it to the gardens just in time to set up the macaroons on the picnic table and sighed relief when I did. Thank god. Kana wouldnt have anything to really be upset about.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>I looked at the boxes. There was supposed to be five. But there was only four. Maybe I could go back and pick it up. I must have dropped it when I rammed into that boy. I turned around ready to sprint only to see Kana before me with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>" Wow you made it on time y/n." She said with a curled smile. " That's a first." She walked past me to examine the macaroons. " I thought I ordered five boxes of macaroons though."</p><p>" Oh uh.." I began. " Well you see about that..."</p><p>" Did you seriously forget? Can you not count? That's kind of concerning..." she said with a laugh as some club members behind her giggled. " Whatever we need to get started so please go away. And learn how to count. Maybe your grades would improve if you learned" she joked.</p><p>I sighed and quickly walked past her. She really wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be. But still I couldn't believe I forgot a box! That guy I bumped into must have gotten it. Maybe that's what he was gonna tell me when I left.</p><p>I could at least go see if I could find it, or if he was still there. As my adrenaline calmed down though, I realize that fall was a little worse than I thought.</p><p>My ankle started to throb and the palm of my hand stung.</p><p>" Ow ow ow..." I murmured slowing my pace to ease the pain.</p><p>" You took off in a hurry..." a familiar voice said.</p><p>I looked up to see the same blonde boy with glasses staring down at me. Now that I could pause and look at him. He was huge.</p><p>I quickly stood up straight. " I am so sorry again!!!"</p><p>" It's... uh. Fine... but are you okay?" He asked with a tilted head and slightly annoyed expression.</p><p>I nodded. " Oh yeah! I'm alright!!" I felt bad for annoying him.</p><p>" Then why are you bleeding"</p><p>I looked at him puzzled before he gestured to my hand.</p><p>I held it up to see a scrape from where I caught myself when I fell to the floor.</p><p>" Oh! I didn't even notice I was in such a hurry." I mumbled to myself.</p><p>" You should really watch where you're going, shortie." He said in a deadpan tone. " follow me I'm sure my team manager has an aid kit"</p><p>He said turning and walking away not even bothering to see if I was following.</p><p>" O-oh okay!!" I said and started following him.<br/>
I stared at my feet. He was kinda odd. He seemed nice. But not nice at the same time.</p><p>We walked into the gym where a bunch of players were already beginning their practice. I noticed in that moment that the boy was changed into sportswear rather than his uniform.</p><p>" Hey Shimizu. You got a first aid kid on you?"</p><p>A beautiful girl turned and looked at him with a nod. " Is everything okay?" She asked digging through a bag on the floor.</p><p>" This girl ran into me and hurt herself in the process."</p><p>" Oh I can—" she began to say as she held out the first aid kit.</p><p>" It's fine I got it." He said taking the first aid kit and turning to me gesturing  for me to give him my injured hand.  He had the same deadpan tone even talking to her.</p><p>I held my hand out to him. " I'm really sorry about earlier."</p><p>" You say sorry a lot you know?" He said as he cleaned up my scrape.</p><p>" Ah uh... yeah maybe a bit" I laughed softly.</p><p>" By the way you dropped a lot of stuff."</p><p>" Oh... the missing box of macaroons" I murmured. " Wait there was more?"</p><p>" Mhhmm" he nodded as he applied the bandage and released my hand. Before I had a chance to ask he walked away to the side of the gym and reached into a bag. He pulled out the box of macaroons, a couple pens, and my planner.</p><p>" Wow did I mention I was clumsy..." I said awkwardly.</p><p>" You really didn't have to." He actually slightly laughed as he said that. But it seemed more of a " making fun of me" laugh.</p><p>I sighed and bowed again in apology. " I'm really —"</p><p>" HEY WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled before I could even gather what was happening, The tall blonde boy had stepped to the side to catch a ball that was flying directly at me. I tensed up and turned around.</p><p>" That.. sounded like it was coming at me so fast" I mumbled.</p><p>" Hey I'm sorry!!" A small boy with bright orange hair approached me and bowed, apologizing. He looked familiar.</p><p>" oh no it's okay!!" I said quickly.</p><p>" What a cutie!!" Two boys said suddenly making their way towards me. One had a shaved head, and the other was much smaller with a blonde dyed piece of hair a above his forehead</p><p>A boy with gray hair grabbed them by the collar. " Please be nice and don't scare her away" he said with a sweet smile.</p><p>I laughed softly. They volleyball club seemed so lively. I hadn't heard much about them and school did just start not too long ago. I didn't really know much about the sports teams here. </p><p>" Hey are you here for something?" The boy with orange hair asked. " Like are you gonna help out and be a manager??" He said kinda excited.</p><p>I shook my head quickly. " Oh no no! Sorry!" I held up my hand. " I uh got hurt bumping into uhh... " I looked at the tall blonde who was looking away, annoyed.</p><p>" Tsukishima hurt you?!" The orange haired boy said ready to attack him.</p><p>" Oh Tsukishima..." I said realizing his name before turning quickly to the small boy. " no no! I bumped into him in a hurry it was my fault! Tsukishima was nice and actually helped cover my scrape" I said holding up my hand, now cleaned up and bandaged. This team seemed so personal with one another. It was kind of cute.</p><p>" Yeah so leave me alone Hinata." Tsukishima said fixing his glasses.</p><p>" Tsukishima... nice?" Hinata said with a dumbfounded look on his face.</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and approached me and handed me all my things. " Here. We have to start practice now." He said.</p><p>" Oh right!" I said nodding. I opened up the macaroon box to see they weren't too broken up. I closed the box and handed it back to Tsukishima. " Here. You can have this. As a little " I'm sorry" gift." I laughed softly before throwing my planner and pens back into my bag.</p><p>" It was nice to meet you all. I hope practice goes well!" I said bowing to the team before rushing out of the gym.</p><p>As I rushed out. I could hear the other boys attacking Tsukishima and begging him to share the sweets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spicy Ramen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s chapter 2! Also this is available on Wattpad and I do upload it there first if you’d like to read it there! And I post updates on where I wanna go with the story! </p><p>@lucylovell28</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I got home to the bakery, I quickly changed and ran the shop until closing. And luckily it wasn't that busy. I even got a lot of pre-baking done to save myself some time before school tomorrow. </p><p>All I needed to do was get some studying in. But I was hungry and Rina had such a long day so it was a make or order what you want night. We had those frequently and it was actually nice. It gave me an excuse to eat ramen and junk food at the local convenience store. </p><p>Once the shop was closed I threw on a blue hoodie and headed there. </p><p>The walk wasn't very far. It was basically between the shop and school, and I'd been there plenty of times. </p><p>Spicy ramen and Onigiri sounded like the way to go tonight. I smiled and sub-conciously walked even faster. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. The last time I ate was a croissant when I got home from school.</p><p>I walked into the shop to see the familiar face of Ukai-San.He was the clerk that owned the shop and actually talked to Rina frequently. And he saw me a lot here considering I'd come for a junk food binge every so often. </p><p>" Hey y/n. Dinner on your own tonight? What's it gonna be?" he said with a smile taking a puff from his cigarette. </p><p>I laughed and nodded. " Yep! Spicy ramen and Onigiri I think." I said with a smile. </p><p>" Nice. I recommend that red bowl to your right. It's got a good flavor" he said resting his head in his hand. </p><p>I turned and spotted it and immediately snatched it up. " I'm sure it'll be amazing!" </p><p>I opened it up and made my way to the counter, filling it up with hot water from the heated pitcher. </p><p>" So how's school going kiddo? You like high school so far?" He asked happily. </p><p>" It's not too different from middle school. I still have to deal with Kana... but I still have Izumi." </p><p>He rested his head in his hand with an annoyed face. " Jesus I've been hearing about this kid Kana since year 6, what's her deal?"</p><p>I shrugged. " I dunno. But she became president of the literature club as a sophomore. So she has a lot to handle I think" </p><p>" She still buying sweets from your shop for the club?" </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah something tells me that now I'm in high school with her, she'll be buying a lot more from the shop you know? And that's good!!" I said excitedly. </p><p>" Yeah but at your expense. Dont take this the wrong way, kid, but it's okay to stand up for yourself." </p><p>I thought about what he said and nodded. " Yeah... I know. I suppose that's an area of myself I gotta work on..." I said with a sheepish shrug. </p><p>He smiled and stood up pulling a meat bun out of the heated container. " Here eat some meat too, you're a hard worker so make sure you're eating all your nutrients." He said with a smile handing me the meat bun on a napkin. </p><p>I smiled and happily accepted it. " Will do!!" </p><p>I spent the next half hour eating my ramen, meat bun, and onigiri while talking to Ukai-San. </p><p>Our conversation was interrupted when two students walked in, as I turned to see them it was Tsukishima. And standing next to him was a slightly shorter boy. </p><p>" Oh? Tsukishima-kun" I said with a smile and wave. He was in his uniform and looked pretty tired. " Oh did you just finish practice??"</p><p>He looked a bit surprised to see me, but his expression relaxed. He nodded. " Yeah." </p><p>" Tsuki, you know this girl?" The boy next to him said, intrigued. </p><p>Tsukishima shrugged. " Not really, we met today... I don't even know her name..." </p><p>" Oh that's my bad! I never gave you my name." I quickly hopped off the stool I was sitting on and bowed to the both of them. " I'm y/n, l,n It's nice to meet you formally"</p><p>"You too. I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi." He said with a smile. </p><p>Tsukishima was looking away with his hands in his pockets. " Kei Tsukishima." After saying his name he walked passed me to the snack isle. Yamaguchi followed him. </p><p>" Well I'd better be going. It's getting late and I gotta cram some studying in before bed." I said tossing my trash into the bin. " Thank you for the food!" I said paying Ukai, he gave me a discount and didn't charge me for the meat bun. </p><p>" Anytime kiddo. Get home safe alright?" He said with a smile. </p><p>I nodded. " Will do!  Tsukishima-Kun... Yamaguchi-Kun.. see you at school!" I said with a small wave as I left the convenience store and made my way home. </p><p>*******</p><p>Once the girl left the store, Tsukishima watched as she skipped away happily. </p><p>" Tch..." he said softly. " Did she eat dinner here? That's not really healthy..." he murmured. </p><p>" Hey take it easy. Some nights are busy for her and this is quick." Ukai said in defense of the strange girl. </p><p>" Are her parents super busy and stuff?" Yamaguchi asked bringing his drink and snack to the counter to pay. </p><p>Ukai shook his head and sighed. " No. They're dead." He said, purposefully blunt as to make the two boys really think about what their next words would be. </p><p>They were silent. Tsukishima's eyes were slightly wide and his mind was racing with questions and confusion. </p><p>" Wait what's her name??" Yamaguchi asked. </p><p>" y/n, l/n." Ukai said. " Why? Do you know her?" </p><p>Yamaguchi was in deep thought before his eyes widened. " Wait... she was in my class last year in middle school!" He said surprised. </p><p>" I had no idea though..." he said sadly. </p><p>" Don't sweat it kid. It's a new thing for her too. So I'm sure she's not going around telling everyone the story." Ukai said as he rung up the two boys. </p><p>" New thing?" Tsukishima said tilting his head, his expression was deadpan but he still looked intrigued. </p><p>" it's not my story to tell. But she lots her mother last year. As for her father. She was really young. And I'll leave it at that." He shrugged. " She's a sweet girl." He then smiled. " Kinda fitting she works in a bakery." </p><p>" Oh she works at that place?" Tsukishima said recalling the box of macaroons she had given him, and seeing the familiar bakery logo. </p><p>" Yep. Rina was her mother's best friend from what I heard. So she took her in. But that poor girl hates to burden people. So she works in the bakery to compensate for housing. I don't really think it's work to her though. I think she genuinely loves it" Ukai chuckled. </p><p>" She gave Tsuki a box of Macroons today.. but... he threw them away." Tadashi said. </p><p>" Why do you look so sad about that?" Tsukishima said looking peeved. </p><p>" Sorry Tsuki I just think it's a waste of perfectly good sweets" Yamaguchi chuckled. </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes and headed for the door. " They were broken anyway." He shrugged as he headed out. </p><p>Ukai sighed and shrugged as the two walked out. </p><p>Tsukishima headed home, had dinner with his family, but it felt wrong for some reason. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. More specifically he couldn't get what the store clerk told him about her out of his head. It was tragic. But she was...happy? </p><p>At least it looked like it. She seemed so happy just because he bandaged her hand up. </p><p>And she smiled so bright when handing him the macaroons. </p><p>But she was basically an orphan. </p><p>Strange. </p><p>He headed up to his room after dinner and sat on his bed. He looked out the window and sighed. </p><p>He pulled his backpack to his side and unzipped it, pulling out the box of macroons. </p><p>In reality, only two of them were badly broken. And he only told Yamaguchi he threw them out. </p><p>He set them down and picked one up that was still in perfect condition, examining it closely. </p><p>" Strawberry..Hm.." he whispered softly, staring at the bright pink sweet, before taking a bite. </p><p>And As he ate the macaroon, a small smile appeared on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strawberry Shortcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an extra long chapter sorry  for the wait :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day during lunch Izumi pressed me about questions concerning Kana and how the macaroon delivery  went.</p><p>" Jesus she just accepted them without being upset that some were broken?" He said resting his head in his hand as he ate the chocolate croissant I brought him.</p><p>I nodded. " Yeah I mean she kinda made fun of me but that was sorta expected you know?" I laughed.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and sighed. " What happened with your hand though?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>" Oh" I looked at my hand and Tsukishima's face popped into my head. " I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran right into this guy in volleyball club" I laughed. " He was nice though and bandaged me up. I actually saw him last night when I went to Sakanoshita for dinner."</p><p>" Agh seriously y/n? You know you could just come eat dinner with my family. My mom loves you" he sighed. " I heard our volleyball club isn't that great."</p><p>I shrugged. " I don't know about that, Tsukishima is really tall. Yamaguchi was too..." I thought out loud.</p><p>" Tsukishima? Yamaguchi??? Those two are first years too I think." Izumi said looking deep in thought. " Yamaguchi.... was in our class last year I think..."</p><p>I nodded. " I think so too but he's gotten so much taller I didn't recognize him immediately last night...wait" I thought back to standing right against Tsukishima. " Tsukishima...is only a first year?!?" I gasped.</p><p>" Yeah what's wrong with that???"</p><p>" Izumi... Tsukishima is huge!!" I said raising my hand above my head to try and mimic where he stood in comparison to me. " I thought maybe he was a third year. Maybe a second!" I said in complete awe.</p><p>" yeah from what I remember the guy is a tree." He laughed as he sipped the last of his peach juice.</p><p>I sighed and stood up. " Jeez I wish I was taller he was huge compared to me" I laughed. " I'm gonna get a strawberry milk. You want another juice?"</p><p>Izumi nodded excitedly. " Yes please."</p><p>I smiled and nodded. As I walked out he yelled " I appreciate you!!"</p><p>I laughed softly passing by people and walking to the vending machines holding my coin purse.</p><p>Today was gonna be an easy day. I had baking club to go to so I was let off the hook for the bakery today. Rina did have another employee named Kazuya who would help and work extra hours when I had school stuff to do. He was really nice, and kinda like a big brother. I didn't know much about him other than he was a college student who liked to bake. So Rina's shop was a great job to him.</p><p>I stopped at the machines and counted out enough money for two drinks, and picked out Izumi's drink first.</p><p>I picked it up and then ordered my drink.</p><p>Strawberry milk was always a good drink to get me through the second half of the day.</p><p>" Hey"</p><p>I let out a shriek at the sudden voice beside me, nearly dropping my drink only for it to be caught by the stranger.</p><p>I looked up to make eye contact with Tsukishima.</p><p>" O-oh goodness Tsukishima-Kun you scared me" I laughed softly and breathlessly.</p><p>" You frighten very easily." He commented and handed me my milk.</p><p>I nodded. " Well I was kinda in my head a bit you know?" I laughed. " Anyway. How's your lunch going?"</p><p>" Oh it's um fine..."he said averting eye contact before looking back to me.</p><p>" How were the macroons?" I asked somewhat excited to know what he thought.</p><p>He let out a scoff. " You gave them to me in front of a team of hungry volleyball players. They kinda stole them"</p><p>" Oh no" I let out a soft laugh. " My bad. I didn't think they'd notice to be honest..."</p><p>" I still think you owe me" he said crossing his arms with a small smirk.</p><p>I nodded. " oh yes you're right." I thought for a moment. " Do you even like sweets though? I know! I have baking club today! When do you get out of volleyball club?"</p><p>He took a step back, I think my enthusiasm surprised him. "that's a lot of questions... practice ends at 7pm... why?"</p><p>I smiled excitedly. " Well I have baking club... after school... what's your favorite sweet? I'll make it and give it to you after practice"</p><p>He looked surprised and he thought for a minute. " .. strawberry shortcake... with extra strawberries"</p><p>I smiled excitedly. " Consider it done, I'll have it ready for you after practice"</p><p>" I'll meet you in the baking club room... otherwise my teammates will just snatch it up again" he rolled his eyes.</p><p>I laughed softly. " Sounds like a plan. I gotta get back to my friend, I told him I'd get him a drink." I held up the peach juice. " I'll see you after school, Tsukishima-Kun!" I said as I rushed back to my class.</p><p>He seemed a bit different today. Softer almost. It was kinda cute that he wanted strawberry shortcake. I gave him the Macaroons without even considering if he liked sweets. But I guess he did. His cheeks were pink as he admitted to wanting strawberry shortcake. And I had the perfect recipe.</p><p>Izumi asked what took so long and I made up an excuse that there was a small line.</p><p>Class resumed as normal after lunch and I felt like I was getting to know Tsukishima better. He seemed the type who was cold and distant but I think he was just reserved. Maybe a little mean but in a funny way. I think.</p><p>When class was over, Izumi walked me to the baking club room, he was bursting with excitement over joining the the kendo club.</p><p>" Do you want me to walk you home after club meetings?" He asked curiously.</p><p>I shook my head. " No I gotta stay an extra hour to meet with Tsukishima-Kun, I gave him the  extra box of Macaroons I dropped as a thank you for helping my hand. But..." I laughed softly. " I gave it to him in front of a hungry volleyball team and they ate them all before he could have one."</p><p>" Ouch poor guy didn't even get the chance to enjoy your delicious baking. I really feel for the guy now" he joked.</p><p>" Oh hey you're the girl from yesterday!" A voice suddenly called beside us. I looked over to see Hinata.</p><p>" Oh! Hello! Uhh Hinata-Kun right?" I said with a smile as Izumi stepped back and watched our interaction.</p><p>" Whoa I didn't even tell you my name!" He said in shock</p><p>I let out a laugh. " I heard Tsukishima-Kun call you that actually.. oh but I never introduced myself. I'm y/n, l/n." I said bowing.</p><p>" Oh I see! It's nice to meet you too! Are you gonna watch volleyball practice today?" He said like an excited puppy. " I really wanted to try the macaroons you gave Tsukishima but he—"</p><p>" Hinata!! Get your ass changed we need to practice, how the hell do you expect to get better when your flirting in the hallway!?" A loud angry voice boomed down the hall as a taller boy with black hair dragged Hinata away.</p><p>" Ouch I was on my way! And I wasn't flirting!! Let go of me kageyama! I can walk by myself!! Ugh.."Hinata protested  before scrambling to walk on his own. " Sorry gotta go! Bye y/n" he said as he ran off.</p><p>" Bye!" I said with a small laugh. He was so full of energy.</p><p>" Wow those two seemed like a handful... the volleyball club sounds interesting..." Izumi said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.</p><p>I nodded. " Yeah that's probably why it was easier for Tsukishima-Kun to just give up the macaroons rather than fight for them" I laughed.</p><p>We joked until I made it to baking club and we said our goodbyes as he went to kendo club.</p><p>I didn't talk to too many people in the baking club. To be honest there was quite a lot of people. Some already had their little groups formed so it'd be awkward to join. I kept to myself unless anyone asked for tips or I had a question.</p><p>Typically we would make sweets and then eat them and share them together but if we wanted to bake our own recipe idea we could work alone. Which is exactly what I did.</p><p>I spent the entirety of the club time perfecting strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima.</p><p>I had the perfect recipe in mind.</p><p>I spend the entirety of the baking club few hours putting it together. I even made the whipped cream myself. It always came out better when I was homemade. The store bought readymade stuff was good but if you made it yourself it came out sweeter and blended with the cake and strawberries better.</p><p>I may have gotten a little carried away in display and decor.</p><p>The small cake was in the shape of a bear. The ears, accented with a bit of whipped cream dyed light pink, and The eyes and nose were chocolate chips.</p><p>After looking at it, Tsukishima-Kun might be a bit embarrassed to eat it. But I'm sure it'll taste good and that's what matters most. I let it chill in the fridge as I sat in the empty baking club room.</p><p>There was only about 30 minutes left until Tsukishima-Kun would finish practice. The sun was already beginning to set as I sat by the window, and I pulled out my study book. At the least I could get some studying done while I'm sitting here doing nothing.</p><p>It must have been from the day and slightly busy week, but I suddenly felt exhausted and I must have fallen asleep laying on the desk.</p><p>" y/n..."</p><p>" hmm"</p><p>" y/n...you should really go home and sleep" a soft voice said. I opened my eyes to be met with Tsukishima-kun's. We were only a couple inches apart. He was so close to me.</p><p>His eyes slightly widened and he moved back quickly crossing his arms and looking away. " You fell asleep. You know sleeping in a club room might not be the most comfortable."</p><p>I sat up and nodded. " Yeah I was tired to study to pass time and I guess I was more tired than I thought." I laughed softly rubbing my eyes. " How was practice?" I asked with a smile.</p><p>" It was... fine.." he shrugged. " Same as usual really. Kageyama and Hinata being annoying at most" he rolled his eyes.</p><p>I stood up and stretched my arms up as he leaned against one of the countertops. I made the way to the fridge with the strawberry shortcake and pulled it out.</p><p>" Your team seems like so much fun. Everyone seems so.. comfortable with each other." I commented as I brought the cake to him in a white box.</p><p>" I guess so...it's just a game though." He sighed and looked at the cake in my hands. " is that..."</p><p>" Yep! I made sure to include lots of strawberries just like you wanted!" I said excited. " I made the cream myself too! I think it always comes out better that way you know?" I said holding the cake out to him.</p><p>He took the box in his hand and opened the lid curiously. His expression looked surprised. And his face turned a bit pink. I guess the bear shape may have been a bit embarrassing.</p><p>" You really... go all out in baking dont you?" He said looking at it curiously before closing the box and adjusting his glasses.</p><p>I nodded. " Of course. I love doing it so why wouldn't I? I'm sorry if it came out sorta girlish I got carried away decorating it" I said with an awkward laugh.</p><p>I looked at him and I swore I saw a small smile form on the stoic boy's lips. He turned around before I could really affirm if I did see him smile.</p><p>" I should get going now. Aren't you gonna go home? I heard you live by the Sweet Dreams bakery" he said walking out of the club room. I stumbled to crab my things and follow him out. " I live past there so I'll walk you home.."</p><p>" Oh! Yeah, thank you, I live in it actually. The apartment above the bakery, Wait how did you know that?" I asked curiously.</p><p>" I talked to the clerk owner in the store I saw you in yesterday." He said. " He told me you lived around there."</p><p>I nodded in understanding. " Ohhh I see..." I smiled. " Ukai is a really nice man!"</p><p>" Hes not bad. So... do you not live with your parents...?" He said slowly. Almost like he was afraid to ask the question.</p><p>I shook my head still staring ahead as we walked out of the school. " No. I live with my mother's best friend, Rina. She owns the bakery and I work there in return for housing!" I said happily.</p><p>He stopped walking, causing me to take a few steps in front of him before I stopped to turn to him.</p><p>" And your parents..?" He asked softly. His expression was actually one of maybe sadness? Not extremely. It just felt sad. But he still<br/>Appeared stoic.</p><p>" my mother passed away last year in an accident. And my dad died when I was really little" I explained.</p><p>He was silent and this normally happened when people found out.</p><p>" But Rina is very good to me!! She helps me with tuition and food and everything I need. Plus it's pretty lucky for me to get to work in the bakery since I love to bake. I can't imagine how rough it would be if I hated it" I joked.</p><p>He was silent for a few more seconds before just smiling. " Yeah I imagine it would suck pretty bad" he said as he started walking.</p><p>That was the first time I saw him smile. I felt something inside of me that felt so warm and comfortable that came with his smile.</p><p>It wasn't the fact that he asked about my parents. But the fact that he didn't cry or start apologizing or showing me pity for something I couldn't control that happened to me, it made me feel comfortable around him. Not to mention the relief of not being seen as a pity case.</p><p>He smiled and moved on.</p><p>" What about you Tsukishima-Kun? Do you love volleyball, I guess is that your passion?" I asked with a smile.</p><p>" Tch." He said with a small smile before rolling his eyes. " Not really. I just play."</p><p>" Hmm so what is your passion then?" I asked curiously. " Is it... strawberry shortca—"</p><p>" hey y/n!!" A voice suddenly called in front of me as we were walking up to the Convenience store.</p><p>I looked up to see Hinata holding a Meat bun in his hand excitedly waving. " Hey look it's Y/n and ....Tsukishima...?" He said confused.</p><p>I looked behind him to see other members of the volleyball club standing behind him passing around a bag of meat buns, staring at me and Tsukishima-Kun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meatbuns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is also avalible on wattpad! @lucylovell28</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Whoa everyone comes to this store huh?" I said seeing everyone.</p><p>" Oh we're you meeting up with y/n?" Yamaguchi asked. " You could have just said so."</p><p>" Oh Tsuki is keeping the cutie a secret to himself huh?" A boy with a shaved head said as he elbowed Tsukishima-Kun.</p><p>" No wonder he wouldn't even tell us her name yesterday!!" The same small boy from before with a partially dyed hair said.</p><p>I laughed softly not really sure what they were implying.</p><p>" It's not like that, and I really didn't know her name"  Tsukishima said fixing his glasses.</p><p>" Leave him alone you two." A boy with brown hair said and as soon as he did the boy with the shaved head, Tanaka, backed off and munched on a meatbun. " I'm sorry about those two." He apologized with a laugh.</p><p>" Oh no worries. They're funny" I said with a smile and laughed. " Your whole club seems so fun and lively."</p><p>" I'm glad you think so. We're still getting our bearings when it comes to our team comp. But everyone's really good at the game... I'm Daichi Sawamura." He smiled. " It seems you know Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata right?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>" Those goofballs are Tanaka and Nishinoya, we call him Noya though." Daichi explained.</p><p>" I'm Koshi Sugawara You can just call me Suga though. And this is Asahai Azumane." A boy with grey hair beside Daichi said, gesturing to a tall man who didn't even look like he belong in high school.</p><p>" H-Hello miss" he bowed politely and seemingly nervous.</p><p>" And this mean looking guy is Kageyama" Hinata chirped in pointing at a tall boy with black hair.</p><p>The boy was the one who dragged Hinata away earlier.</p><p>" Also known as the king of the court" Tsukishima-kun snickered as Kageyama eyed him with a look as if ready to attack him at any point.</p><p>Yamaguchi just laughed along with Tsukishima-Kun.</p><p>" Oh wow it's really nice to meet all of you. I'm y/n!" I said with a smile and bowed. " I hope you guys do well this season and if I have time I'd love to see you all play!" I said happily.</p><p>" I'm sure the first years can let you know when our games are" Daichi said with a smile as Hinata nodded excitedly.</p><p>I opened my mouth to respond when my phone suddenly rang. " oh excuse me" I said as I answered it.</p><p>" Hello?"</p><p>" Hey are you almost home? I was getting worried normally you here by now." Rina said in a worried tone</p><p>" Oh! No I'm on my way right now! I'm sorry is the shop super busy?" I asked worried.</p><p>" No no everything's handled just making sure you make it home safe. Please be careful. You shouldn't be walking home alone this late" Rina lectured.</p><p>" Oh don't worry! A friend is walking me home." I smiled.</p><p>Rina instantly felt better and said she'd be waiting and would have dinner waiting when I'd get home.</p><p>I hung up and apologized quickly. " I'm sorry about that."</p><p>" Hey no worries I'm sure your parents are worried if you're not home right away" Suga said with a nod.</p><p>I smiled awkwardly. This wasn't the best time to say it wasn't my parents. I didn't really wanna agree though because it wasn't  true so I started to stutter a response.</p><p>" Well let's go then." Tsukishima-kun said as he lightly bumped my head with his hand walking passed me and the group. " I'm not getting in trouble because you're home late."</p><p>" What the hell why does Tsukishima get to walk the cute baker girl home!?" Tanaka and Noya yelled as Sugawara tried to calm them down.</p><p>" It was nice meeting you all. See you later!" I said and quickly followed Tsukishima.</p><p>I could hear them laughing and continuing to talk amongst themselves. But in that moment I noticed something. Tsukishima wasn't interested in being around them unless he had to, or at least it seemed that way.</p><p>" Hey Tsukishima-kun, you know you don't have to walk me home if you'd rather hang out with your team." I said with a smile. " I know team bonding is super important for working together better and what not."</p><p>He shook his head. " No thanks. I'm tired. Some of them have too much energy for me to keep up. Plus I gotta study." He said with a shrug.</p><p>" Yeah they do have a lot of energy. I kinda envy them for it. They're so passionate" I said softly.</p><p>" I guess so... but I don't know they can kind of annoy me" he shrugged. " They're always pushing to be the best and do better but..." He paused.</p><p>" But what?"</p><p>" I don't really get the point I guess. Someone's always gonna be better than us. Or me." He explained slowly. As if he was still trying to find the right words to put how he felt.</p><p>I thought for a minute. " I don't think that's true at all. In a way... no matter if there's gonna be people better than you it's just about how you feel when you play the game or do something you like to do" I explained. " I really love baking. There's something about making something and seeing a smile on someone's face because of how it tastes or more specifically how it makes someone feel because I made it for them. I think in a way it can relate to volleyball. I don't know much about the sport but trying your best just for your teammates, or trying your best in representing Karasuno, or just doing your best for yourself is what the reward is. It doesn't matter if you're the best. I'm not the best baker in the world" I laughed softly. " And I never will be. But I do my best in everything I make because it makes people happy....And it makes me happy..." I said.</p><p>He was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. As if he was throughly thinking about what I said. I turned to him and put my hands up defensively. " I'm sorry if that was a lot or like.. overstepping or didn't make sense I have tendency to ramble and I ramble a lot especially when I start to think a lot or I start to—"</p><p>He bumped my head with his hand lightly again. " Calm down, shortcake." He said with a soft laugh. " I think I see what you're saying... I just don't know how I feel about it yet." He said with his eyes narrowed.</p><p>I think Tsukishima-Kun has trouble doing something as simple as living. He only does stuff if there's a benefit or if it's worth it. That's not living. That's just existing. I wonder if maybe I can help him. And maybe his team will too.</p><p>" Oh we're here. The bakery is still open?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>I nodded as we approached the sliding doors. " Yeah we don't really have set closing hours. Sometimes we close early sometimes we close late. Just depends on how Rina feels" I explained.</p><p>" Y/N, you're home later than usual." A male voice said from the registry. " And whose this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>I looked to see Kazuya getting ready to leave. He had changed out of his work clothes and had his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>" This is Kei Tsukishima. He walked me home after baking club" I explained.</p><p>Tsukishima-Kun bowed. " Hello."</p><p>" Thanks for walking her home, I'm Kazuya, She can be a bit of an airhead so she's an easy target for kidnappers. " Kazuya said.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes playfully at Kazuya. " N-No! I'm not! I just— I get lost in my head a lot!" I protested with a laugh.</p><p>" Sure sure whatever you say" he rolled his eyes. " I gotta get home and study for an exam. I'll see you later this week?" He asked with a smile.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>" Great." He said with a warm smile and happy brown eyes. He ruffled my hair a bit and turned to Tsukishima-Kun. " It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later." He said as he left the bakery.</p><p>" Bye bye!" I waved as he left.</p><p>" So is he like ... your boyfriend or something?" Tsukishima asked with a raised eyebrow as soon as he left.</p><p>" N-No nono!!" I said quickly. " He's just a college student who helps out in the shop but he's really nice to me. Kinda like a brother? I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know but that's how it feels" I laughed.</p><p>" I see. Well, I gotta get going." He said as he made his way to the door. I followed as he moved his headphones from his neck and onto his head with one hand while the other held his strawberry shortcake.</p><p>" Hey Tsukishima-Kun. Thank you so much for walking me home." I said smiling</p><p>He looked over his shoulder, for a second to the floor and then back at me.</p><p>" It's nothing. See ya." He said as he left.</p><p>******</p><p>Tsukishima walked passed the bakery and then passed before turning back around in the direction they had both just walked.</p><p>A song played on his headphones that he had heard a million times before. But this time, as it played he had her in his mind.</p><p>The baker girl who made him an embarrassingly adorable dessert. And who he walked home. And perhaps lied to about where he lived.</p><p>The truth is he lived a block closer to the convenience store.</p><p>" I want to give you your grin. <br/>So tell me you can't bear a room that <br/>I'm not in"</p><p>As he walked the song lyrics to the songs that were in his playlist rang through his mind as he pictured the sickly sweet girl and her bright happy smile.</p><p>"At the best of times, I'm lonely in my mind<br/>But I can find something to show you<br/>If you have got the time"</p><p>Walking home with her was nice. It was different than walking with Yamaguchi. And her rambling was funny. A smile suddenly appeared on the stoic boys face.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't kiss you... But it's obvious I wanted to.."</p><p>He suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes after a moment before reaching for his phone and switching playlists. He let out a 'tech' before distracting his mind with things he had to get done.</p><p>Once he got home he ate dinner and retreated into his room. Sneaking the strawberry shortcake from the fridge to his room. He sat at his desk as he opened it up.</p><p>The cute bear with chocolate eyes and pink ears stared up at him.</p><p>He suddenly smiled and let out a laugh. " I'm such an idiot" he sighed.</p><p>Once he stopped laughing he rested his head in his hand as he cut into the cake and took a bite.</p><p>His smile never faded as he ate the cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mini Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long chapter this time :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple days since I'd spoken to anyone but Izumi, Rina, and Kazuya. Apart of me was missing talking to the volleyball club. Or at least the first years I'd gotten to know of.</p><p>And they seemed so determined about their sport. I admired it a lot actually. So for Thursday I prepared some sweets to give them after school. Nothing much. Just some mini chocolate chip and blueberry muffins. I made enough so they could all have at least two each. Plus some extras just in case.</p><p>At lunch I told Izumi of my plan and he called me the volleyball club's fan girl. I thought it was funny. But their determination is so admirable. Anyone would be a fan if they'd gotten to see how excited they are. At least most of them. I was still trying to figure out Tsukishima.</p><p>" Hey Hinata?" I asked poking my head into the room of the first years class. A bright Orange head popped up and he leaped out of his seat towards me. " Oh hey y/n! What are you doing here?"</p><p>I smiled. " It took me awhile to find what class you're in. I wanted to ask you something!"</p><p>" Oh yeah whats up?" He said excitedly. Like an eager puppy.</p><p>" Well I wanted to show my support for the volleyball team, so I was wondering what time you guys usually end practice on fridays so I could stop by" I said with a smile.</p><p>His eyes shined ten times brighter. " You want to support us!?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>" Well we just got a new coach actually... so practice has become slightly more intense. We should be done by 7:30 though!"</p><p>I smiled. " Perfect I have baking club till around 5. So I'll just wait!"</p><p>" That's two hours of waiting. .. are you really sure?" He asked his head tilted.</p><p>I nodded. " I can study!! Or something so no worries!"</p><p>" Or you can watch us practice!" He said excited. " I'm sure it'll be okay our manager watches us and takes notes and stuff so I'm sure another person there wouldn't be too bad!"</p><p>I smiled excitedly. " Sounds good. I'll see you there!" I said, and on que the bell for class rang. I left the class and waved goodbye as I rushed back.</p><p>I thought about making the muffins while in baking club, but I actually wanted to use the time to make something more specific for Tsukishima-Kun. I wasn't sure what he thought about the Strawberry shortcake I made him. I hadn't actually seen him since he walked me home.</p><p>When baking club finally came around I had decided to make Tsukishima-Kun strawberry and vanilla macaroons. Since he didn't get to try to them because his team hoarded him.</p><p>They didn't take long to make. I concealed them in a small white cardboard box and drew a small doodle of a crow on the top. And baking club ended a bit early because of that. So I made my way to the gymnasium and as I drew closer, I could hear the sound of them playing.</p><p>But I also could hear a more familiar voice.</p><p>I peeked my head inside to see all the boys running around completely focused. A man suddenly yelled at them.</p><p>" Good spike but you're going to have to keep in mind that there WILL be blockers" I turned my head to the voice yelling only to see Ukai-San.</p><p>" Ukai-San?" I said in surprise.</p><p>He turned towards me and tilted his head. " Oh hey y/n. Must be weird to see me here huh?"</p><p>I nodded and walked in to stand beside him as we both watched the boys continue their practice drill. " Are you their coach? I didn't know you were!" I said excited.</p><p>He laughed. " Don't worry kid this is a new thing. I started yesterday. I don't know for how long yet. This isn't really my thing" he said awkwardly. " Its more so my grandfathers."</p><p>I nodded in understanding. I remember Ukai saying he played in high school but I had no idea his grandfather was a coach.</p><p>" What are you doing here anyway? Baking club over? You should head home before it gets any later." He advised.</p><p>I smiled. " I'll be okay. I actually came to see the volleyball club. I baked them some goodies to show my support for them." I said holding up the box with the mini muffins. " I've been running into them lately." I explained.</p><p>He smiled. " These boys will need it after today's practice. They have around another hour or so so how about you sit back with their manager and watch?"</p><p>I nodded. " Will do!" I said and spotted the manager whom I met earlier in the week. I made my way to her and she turned to face me.</p><p>" Oh hello. You were here earlier with Tsukishima. Are you here to watch him?" She asked as she gestured to where he was.</p><p>I looked to see Tsukishima practicing his blocking. His height was such an advantage. It was hard for anyone to get a ball over him. He seemed so focused too.</p><p>" I'm here to watch everyone I guess" I laughed softly. " I made some mini muffins for the team to show my support" I explained. " They're all so nice and I can tell they're super passionate about the game"</p><p>She smiled and nodded. " They really are. They're entertaining to watch too!" She giggle a bit. " By the way, I'm their manager Kiyoko Shimizu."</p><p>" I'm y/n! It's nice to meet you!" I said.</p><p>We watched the boys and talked every so often about their moves. Noya was incredibly talented at keeping the ball up. And Hinata was amazing at jumping and faking out the opposing side. They all had their little perks.</p><p>At one point my eyes met Tsukishima's. He seemed a little shocked to see me there. I waved a little and he just nodded and looked away going back to his game.</p><p>" Say are you busy this weekend?" Kiyoko suddenly asked.</p><p>" I have some bakery shifts. But why?"</p><p>" The boys are going to a training camp to practice against a school from Tokyo. I wanted to know if you'd like to help me out. I plan to make food and what not for them. I could really use your help." She said with pleading eyes.</p><p>" Hmm... it sounds fun but to be honest I'd have to check with the bakery... Rina might need me this weekend..." I thought out loud.</p><p>" We're set to go after school tomorrow..." she said.</p><p>" Do you have a phone?" I asked. " I'll talk it over with my aunty, and let you know by tonight?"</p><p>She smiled and nodded. " That sounds like a plan. Here." She pulled out her phone and we exchanged phone numbers.</p><p>I didn't want to make things hard on Rina or Kazuya. So honestly, I wasn't placing my bets on being able to go.</p><p>" Alright guys you did great today! Let's clean up" Ukai yelled out once they were done. " And by the way the quicker you clean the quicker you get a special treat!" He said with a wink towards me.</p><p>I smiled as the boys all looked in my direction as I held the box of mini muffins for them.</p><p>They tilted their heads in confusion at first.</p><p>" Y/n! Did you make us some sweets?!" Hinata said excitedly. His eyes shining.</p><p>I smiled. " You'll have to clean fast to find out!" I teased.</p><p>After that nearly all of them raced to put stuff away. Except Tsukishima who did what he had to do, but still looked annoyed.</p><p>When they were done they all grouped up around Ukai, Kiyoko and me.</p><p>" I wanted to show my support for you guys so I baked you some mini muffins. There's chocolate chips and blueberry!" I said opening the box as the hungry team swarmed and took two each. Ukai and Kiyoko took some as well. I was glad I made extra, so they got to have some as well.</p><p>" Thank you so much!" They all said almost in unison and bowing, before eating them happily.</p><p>" These are really good. You have a real talent!" Suga said as he finished his Blueberry muffin.</p><p>" Thanks! It's the Bakery's original recipe so I can't really take too much credit" I laughed softly.</p><p>" I'm gonna have to make a stop at the bakery. Delicious sweets.... cute baker girl... oh my god it's heaven. " Tanaka said about to pass out.</p><p>My cheeks burned red as Suga punched his side.</p><p>" She also might be joining us this weekend at training camp to assist me." Kiyoko said with a smile.</p><p>Tanaka and Noya were sent into a frenzy as Suga and Daichi yelled at them.</p><p>" Well it's just a maybe right now! I have to check my bakery shift hours!" I said quickly. " Speaking of which... I should probably head home right now.." I said with a smile.</p><p>" Well I do hope to see you there!!" Hinata said excitedly.</p><p>I smiled and nodded as I turned to leave the gym. I waved goodbye and they all waved. They still had to sit and go over some things with Ukai before they could leave.</p><p>"Y/n" A familiar voice said. I turned to see Tsukishima poking his head out. " Wait for me by the gate. I'll walk you home." He said. It was more of a demand tone. Like he wasn't asking if I wanted him to. He was going to.</p><p>I was going to object until I recognized that tone of his. I nodded. " Okay okay... thank you so much! Tsukishima-kun!" I said with a smile and headed to the front of the school by the gate.</p><p>I'm glad he wanted to walk me home. I got so mixed up in the volleyball team and their chaos I forgot I made macaroons specially for him. But I couldn't just hand them to him in front of his team.</p><p>A warm feeling filled me inside as I replayed him telling me he was walking me home. For someone so pessimistic and stoic... he was really sweet. I know he didn't have to walk me home but he wanted to.</p><p>Why was I suddenly feeling nervous? I've walked home with him before. It wasn't that big of a deal. But my heart felt like it was chipping away at my rib cage.</p><p>I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves there was no reason to be nervous.</p><p>I was being ridiculous.</p><p>Suddenly someone bumped into be nearly causing me to look my balance.</p><p>" What the—" they said.</p><p>I turned around quickly. " Oh I'm sorry!" I said immediately. I was just spaci-"</p><p>" ugh Shut it baker girl..." Kana said annoyed as she dusted off herself. " Why are you here so late?"</p><p>" I had bakery club and then I hung out with the volleyball club" I said with a small shrug and sheepish smile.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. " That club is full of losers." She said with a sigh. " fitting for you to hang out with them... well all but one of them" she said as her eyes softened.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow curious as to who she was talking about.</p><p>" Not that he'd actually talk to you. He's definitely too smart to associate with an airhead like you" she said with a laugh as she walked passed me.</p><p>I opened my mouth to ask who she was talking about but I was interrupted.</p><p>" Y/N, Sorry if I was long." Tsukishima said approaching my side.</p><p>Kana suddenly whipped around. " T-Tsukishima-kun..?!" She said surprised.</p><p>" Oh no worries! It wasn't long at all!" I said with a smile as he started walking in the opposite direction of Kana.</p><p>" Let's get going it's late" he said as he walked.</p><p>" Wait what the hell?! Where are you two going??!" Kana said.</p><p>Tsukishima turned glaring at her. " Why would I tell you... who even are you?" He said before rolling his eyes and walking away.</p><p>I bowed to kana. " Get home safely!" I said trying to diffuse what Tsukishima said. It felt a little mean.</p><p>I rushed to walk by his side.</p><p>" Does she always talk to you like that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>I shrugged. " Yeah but I know she has her reasons I can't hold it against her...it's not a big deal."</p><p>" You should really stand up for yourself. She's pathetic." He said with no remorse.</p><p>" Ah no no she's not. I mean..." I sighed. " Shes never really done anything mean to me. Only said mean things. And I don't know why me... but I do know that eventually it won't matter. After high school we'll be our own people and those words exchanged won't be important anymore." I shrugged. " There's more important things to focus on than someone's words"</p><p>" Tch..... well I don't know Kana very well. But from what I just saw she disgusts me" he said adjusting his classes.</p><p>" You make your mind up about people quickly don't you Tsukishima-kun?" I said with a soft laugh.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. " Yeah it's a waste of time to not. I mean first impressions are important..."</p><p>I nodded, slowly beginning to understand more about Tsukishima. " I guess I see your point" I said softly. " With that mindset I bet your first impression of me was pretty awful huh?" I said with a small laugh.</p><p>He turned away for a second. " Not exactly..." he said slowly. " I mean it was more so I was curious what someone was in such a hurry for that they weren't even paying attention" he laughed.</p><p>" Yeah... I was delivering macaroons to the literacy club, who Kana is president of it so I couldn't keep her waiting" I said softly. " OH! Speaking of which!" I said slowly down to a stop and reaching into my bag.</p><p>He stopped with a raised eyebrow and turned, watching me.</p><p>I pulled out the box of macaroons and handed them to him.</p><p>" Whats this?" He asked opening it up.</p><p>" Well I figured it must have sucked to not eat any of the Macaroons I gave you so I made you some in baking club today" I smiled.</p><p>He looked at them and picked one up. He smiled as he looked at it and then laughed.</p><p>I looked at him confused. " uhh...?"</p><p>" Pfft sorry. It's nothing just.... thank you, you made me something special though..." he said softly and then raised an eyebrow as he slowly bent down coming only closer to my face. " You made the whole team muffins but I got these special macaroons... could you perhaps have a crush on me..?" He asked Only inches away.</p><p>I froze for a second and my face flushed red. I soon jumped back, waving my hands quickly. " N-No! Nonono nothing like that I mean we just met and I haven't known you very long and I guess I just didn't know what else to make for baking club and I felt bad because you didn't get to try my macaroons I mean I guess I made up for it with the shortcake but like I still wanted you to try the macaroons too but like only if you want to and if you don't honestly you can throw them away I won't be offended if you think it's weird or lik-" my rambling suddenly came to a stop as he put a macaroon between my lips.</p><p>My face flushed red even more as I stared up at him. He had a smirk on his face before pulling back and fixing his glasses. " Calm down Im only teasing." He said with a laugh turning and continuing to walk as he ate a macaroon.</p><p>I stared at him stunned. He was teasing me and my heart rate felt like I had just run a mile. I softly slapped my cheeks and ate the macaroon.</p><p>" Come on, I don want that college friend of yours to yell at me if you're home late" he called a few steps ahead of me.</p><p>I nodded and quickly ran to his side. " Right sorry"</p><p>I laughed softly and finished eating the macaroon. I couldn't seem to get rid of a stupid smile on my face replaying the interaction we had only moments ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sugar Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Thank you for the food!"I said before eating dinner with Rina.</p><p>" You came home so late today y/n. And have been for a couple days this week. What's going on?" Rina asked curiously.</p><p>" I recently started taking to the volleyball club and I made friends with a boy in the club" I explained. " Which reminds me—"</p><p>" Oooo is this the boy Kazuya was telling me about. A handsome tall boy who walked you home?" She asked raising her eyebrows with a smirk.</p><p>My face flushed red. " His name is Tsukishima-Kun.." I said taking a bite of my food. " Anyway I wanted to know— how much help will you need with the bakery this weekend?" I asked curiously. " I made muffins for the team and their manager has asked for my help while the team goes to a training camp this weekend."</p><p>" hmm well I'm sure I can manage the shop on my own. Plus I'm sure Kazuya would like more hours." She said as she thought I through.</p><p>" I don't have to go" I said quickly. " I know they can manage without me so I can easily just tell them I have to work." I explained.</p><p>Rina shook her head. " Y/N." She said.</p><p>I stopped and looked at her.</p><p>" There are only three things you do these days. School. Baking. And working. The only reason I allow you to work the bakery is because I know you love it so much. If you didn't Id never make you work in the bakery. No matter your situation. I took you in not only because your mother was my best friend but I truly see you as my family just as I saw her. There's nothing wrong with working and doing something you love and something you have to do. But when it keeps you from experiencing new things, that's when it becomes an issue." She explained. " This is the start of your high school life so have fun with it. Make new friends, not that Izumi isn't a good friend, but you can never have enough friends, have fun with them and create good memories. And maybe even fall in love." Rina said with a warm smile.</p><p>I thought for a moment and then nodded " Okay... I'll try my best." I smiled.</p><p>We finished dinner and I headed into my room. I sent a text to Kiyoko saying I would be able to make it. She was really happy I could and told me I'd have to have a bag packed so we would go to the camp as soon as practice ended.</p><p>I packed what I would need for the weekend in a duffle bag, did some studying and went to bed. I was really excited. But it would be my first experience without Izumi or my mom. I was a little nervous.</p><p>Izumi was my best friend it'd be so weird to do something without him.</p><p>I explained to him where I was going and what I'd be doing and he seemed excited for me.</p><p>" it's kinda funny to see you getting so close with someone like Tsukishima-Kun" he commented as we ate lunch.</p><p>" He's an interesting person. He's kinda cool in a way. I admire how upfront he is" I said softly resting my head in my hand.</p><p>" He kinda seems like an ass" he laughed.</p><p>I shook my head. " No no he's really nice... kinda.... he was a little mean to Kana last night..." I said softly.</p><p>" What??? What happened?" Izumi said with concern. </p><p>" She was making fun of me for hanging out with the volleyball team and he heard her." I explained the gist of what he said and what happened. It was more so how he said what he said that was mean. Like he really didn't care what she had to say. Plus he had called her pathetic and even though she didn't hear it, it was still mean.</p><p>We finished our lunch and the afternoon classes flew by fast. Before I knew it I was with the volleyball club getting ready for training camp.</p><p>" It's really cool you'll be coming with us!" Hinata-Kun said as we walked up to the gym.</p><p>" I think it'll be a lot of fun I'll get to watch you guys practice and stuff!" I said in response.</p><p>" Y/N! Thank you so much for helping me out this weekend!!" Kiyoko said as she saw me approach her.</p><p>" No problem! I'm super excited for this weekend!" I said as we talked over everything we had to get done for that weekend. More specifically what I'd be doing to help out.</p><p>As we did so Tanaka and Noya were gawking at the two of us. But me and Kiyoko seemed to have the same idea to just ignore them.</p><p>" Oh so I take it you're joining us this weekend?" Tsukishima-Kun asked as he made his way into the gym.</p><p>I looked up at him and nodded. " Yep! I look forward to helping the team out!" I said happily.</p><p>Tsukishima-kun simply smiled with a nod, and fixed his glasses as he turned to follow the other players as they started practice.</p><p>" You and Tsukishima-Kun seemed to have gotten closer this first week of knowing each other" Kiyoko commented.</p><p>" Well we live near by each other so he's walked me home twice. And that gave us time to get to know each other." I said</p><p>She smiled. " Maybe your friendship will help loosen him up. He's an interesting character. I can't quite tell if he even wants to be here" she explained.</p><p>I nodded. " I know what you mean."</p><p>When practice was coming close to being over me and Kiyoko made our way to the training camp housing so we could prepare dinner for the everyone.</p><p>Cooking with her was very fun, and I made some sugar cookies as a treat for everyone after dinner.</p><p>Eventually the boys made their way there just in time for dinner. Hinata was so excited to just be there. And when everyone made their way into the dining room they all eagerly accepted their servings of food. I thought maybe we had made too much food but I was definitely wrong. The boys each had seconds, and even maybe half a plate extra. And when I presented them with the cookies they were even happier.</p><p>" Do you want a cookie Tsukishima-Kun?" I asked holding the plate out to him.</p><p>He took one off the plate. " Yes. And thank you for all the food today" he said still with a stoic face as he ate it. If I noticed anything, he actually ate the least out of everyone.</p><p>" I'm surprised Tsukishima is even eating sweets you don't seem the type" Tanaka-kun said as he grabbed a second cookie.</p><p>" Tsuki's just as human as you Tanaka" Yamaguchi-Kun said as he ate a cookie.</p><p>Then an argument erupted about how there's some people who prefer sweets and some who don't. And apparently Tsukishima seemed like that type.</p><p>It was funny to watch them bicker.</p><p>After dinner was done and over with the team allowed me and Kiyoko take a shower first.</p><p>Then went the third years, second, years and first years.</p><p>Kiyoko went to sleep right away in the room for just us girls. It was massive but we were the only girls so we had a lot of space to ourselves. It was kind of luxurious. I was having a bit of trouble so I got up and stepped outside onto the porch. When I opened the door I saw the familiar blonde headed boy sitting with headphones on.</p><p>I smiled and closed the door.</p><p>He must've heard it, because he took off his headphones and turned around. " Oh... hey why are you still awake?"</p><p>I stood beside him. " I couldn't really sleep." I shrugged. " Guess it feels weird for me to be sleeping somewhere other than home." I said with a small laugh. " Can I join you?"</p><p>He nodded " Sure."</p><p>" I could ask you the same thing though..." I said as I sat beside him. Looking up to see a beautiful full moon.</p><p>" Their all still awake talking. Honestly I can't figure out how Tadashi is able to sleep through it. I'm waiting for them to pass out before I even try to sleep" he said with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>" i guess everyones just excited." I said softly. " Oh that reminds me. You and Tadashi seem really close. He calls you Tsuki and no one else does have you known each other long?"</p><p>He shrugged. " Since around elementary school. We're pretty close I guess...."</p><p>I smiled. That kind of friendship is so precious. And rare. I was glad he had something like that.</p><p>" Here..." he said suddenly. I looked down to see him holding an earbud out to me. Normally he wore his headphones but perhaps he had earbuds as back ups. " Maybe some music will help you get sleepy."</p><p>I smiled and took the earbud putting into my ear as he did the same and swiped through some playlists, until clicking on one and leaning back a bit as the music played.</p><p>" You're so sweet to me<br/>Will you be sour later?<br/>Let's climb in our tree<br/>Looking back I remember<br/>Stepping out on the moon<br/>Back home where we're from<br/>Digging your company<br/>These days have just begun<br/>Now a days the wave ride high as we crash on the ocean floor"</p><p>As the song played I felt my nerves start to loosen. I don't know how long I listened to Tsukishima's music for. But my eyes suddenly got heavy as I sat there.</p><p>I don't know when it happened or how it happened. But my body eased. And my head rested on Tsukishima's shoulder. He didn't move at all. And I was too tired to force myself up. I felt so relaxed in that moment.</p><p>*****</p><p>Tsukishima kept a calm and composed face as the small girl laid her head on his shoulder. He glanced down and she was definitely asleep. Not even one song had passed. She must have been tired.</p><p>And he was too. He felt comfortable. And without even realizing how intimate it was, he laid his own head on hers, the smell of her hair overwhelming his senses. And it was unbelievably soft. He dozed off completely under the moonlight with y/n. As soft gentle music played through their shared earbuds.</p><p>A song came on that woke him, maybe only an hour had passed as they sat there. He lifted his head up and looked down at her, still asleep.</p><p>He bit his lip. Disappointed almost that he was going to have to end this interaction.</p><p>He gently nudged her. " Y/N.... I think you should fall asleep laying down in your room. Sleeping upright is'nt healthy..."</p><p>She murmured a bit in her sleep before lifting her head up. " O-oh I'm sorry Tsukishima-Kun." She said quickly pulling away from him.</p><p>Her warmth and scent drifted further. And he already regretted waking her now.</p><p>" You're right we should really head back in and to bed" she said with a soft sleepy smile, standing up. He stood with her and walked back inside. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.</p><p>The two separated. And lucky for him the whole team was finally passed out so now he could fall asleep peacefully.</p><p>He laid down and closed his eyes. But the feeling of her soft hair against his cheek lingered. Leaving him to fall asleep with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Riceballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for all the kudos!!! This is also avalible on wattpad @lucylovell28</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up before Kiyoko. And I sat there thinking to myself about a dream. Or what felt like a dream.</p><p>I brought my knees to my chest. Did I really sleep on Tsukishima-Kim's shoulder last night? That song I heard before I dosed off still rang in my ears. And I Couldn't help but feel like some pressure laid on top of my head while I was asleep too. Did he fall asleep as well?? How long was I asleep before he woke me up??</p><p>My face turned pink at the idea of us sleeping under the moonlight in such an intimate position. Intimate for how long we've only known each other for.</p><p>" You okay there?" Kiyoko said as she yawned and sat up putting on her glasses.</p><p>I jumped slightly, being so lost in thought. " Oh yeah yeah I'm alright!"</p><p>" I woke up last night and you were gone. Where did you go?" She asked curiously.</p><p>" Oh well I... I couldn't really sleep so I went outside for some fresh air" I said softly. " Tsukishima was out there too because he said the boys were too rowdy for bed so he was waiting for them to pass out" I said with a laugh.</p><p>Kiyoko smiled and raised an eyebrow " How was that?" She asked.</p><p>My cheeks turned red. " It was fun. We talked a little bit and then... Uhm..." I covered my face out of bashfulness.</p><p>" What happened???" She said seemingly excited with a big smile.</p><p>" Well we listened to music... but I fell asleep..." I said softly. " on... his shoulder.." I said and buried my face into my hands.</p><p>" That's so cute!!" Kiyoko said with a smile as she stood up.</p><p>I shook my head quickly. " No no no no! It's so embarrassing!! We barely know each other and I slept on his shoulder can you imagine how worse it would have been if I drooled or something!?"</p><p>Kiyoko just laughed. " Tsukishima doesn't seem like the type to be okay with you sleeping on him to begin with but you did. If he didn't push you off the moment you laid on him, it's safe to say he at the least likes you." She said with a shrug as she rolled up her futon.</p><p>I followed suit, and shrugged. " He's pretty nice. So I don't think he hates me at the least. You're right. It still is embarrassing." I murmured putting away our bedding.</p><p>" I wouldn't think too much about it. I'm sure he's not thinking about it as much anyway." She said. " Anyway let's get ready and make breakfast for the boys" she said with a stretch.</p><p>I nodded and we did just that. The boys woke up an hour after us when the food was all ready. They all were served and accepted their food eagerly. Even more amounts than dinner before. Boys really could eat a lot of food.</p><p>Tanaka and Noya were more so excited to see Me dressed out of my school uniform.</p><p>Kiyoko wore a track suit and still looked like a goddess. It wasn't a wonder why Noya, Tanaka and perhaps the entire team was in love with her.</p><p>I wore a light pink shirt, with a strawberry embroidered on a small pocket and a black frilled skirt that ended mid thigh. I wasn't sure what kinda stuff I should wear. But since I was just gonna help manage things with Kiyoko, I could just wear my casual clothes.</p><p>" Hello..? Tsuki?" Yamagushi said waving his hand at Tsuki from his side.</p><p>I turned to see them standing at the entrance of the little dining area.</p><p>I smiled and waved at both of them.</p><p>Tsuki looked away and straighten his glasses as they both approached me to get some food.</p><p>" Good morning!" I said with a smile. " Did you guys sleep well?"</p><p>Tsukishima nodded. " Yeah."</p><p>" Very well. Thanks for the food!" Yamaguchi said as he walked away to sit down.</p><p>" Did you get to sleep well?" Tsukishima-Kun asked as he turned to walk away.</p><p>My face flushed red. " Y- yeah! I did! Sorry again about—"</p><p>" It's okay..." he interrupted and looked at me again. " Thanks for the food" he smiled. As he turned it faded and he walked to sit with Yamaguchi.</p><p>My face flushed pink at the sight of his smile. It was such a rarity. But I was starting to notice when I'd see it, my heart would race.</p><p>Me and Kiyoko served ourselves and joined the others to eat. And once they were all done their practice began.</p><p>Me and Kiyoko has to make a run to pick up their uniforms while they practiced. Along with more groceries for lunch and dinner. I got to know Kiyoko a bit more and we had a lot of fun shopping and running team errands together. I didn't realize the job of the manager was so busy. But Kiyoko did it so well. I was really envious of her drive to do well for this team. And it felt like an honor to get to help her out.</p><p>Before lunch the boys had to do a couple laps before they could eat. And Kiyoko decided to finish up lunch, which was just some sandwiches and rice balls, while I made sure to have water ready for the boys when they were done.</p><p>I filled up each water bottle, making multiple trips from the faucet to the gym. By the time I was done only Tanaka and Noya were there. I handed them their water bottles to which they downed quickly.</p><p>Soon, Hinata and Kageyama appeared, then Yamaguchi and Tsukishima-kun shortly followed by Daichi, Suga, and Asahi.</p><p>They all didn't say much and just downed their water quickly while trying to catch their breath.</p><p>" Thanks" Tsukishima said.</p><p>" You're welcome, Tsukishima-kun." I said with a smile.</p><p>" Hey I've been meaning to ask you something." Suga said finally having caught his breath.</p><p>" Oh? Yes?"</p><p>" You speak pretty formally and so proper." He commented "Is there a reason why? I mean I know we just met but you speak to everyone so politely" he said with a small laugh. " I don't mean to make fun of you or anything I'm just curious."</p><p>" Oh no I know you're not!" I said with a smile. " My mom told me I picked it up as a kid from my dad. He spoke in the same polite and proper manner. And I just never dropped it I guess." I said with a small laugh.</p><p>" That's sweet. I'm sure your dad is happy to see you take after him" Asahi said with a smile.</p><p>I smiled and nodded. " Yeah maybe he is" I said softly.</p><p>"Maybe?" Suga said softly.</p><p>" Oh I gotta go finish helping Kiyoko with lunch! See you guys soon!" I said and bowed before running off.</p><p>I got caught up in our conversation I forgot about lunch. I'm sure Kiyoko handled it but I wanted to make sure I gave her all the help she needed.</p><p>The boys ate up their lunch and enjoyed a break for just a bit before practice reassumed immediately.</p><p>That gave me and Kiyoko time to finish errands. One special one being getting the teams uniforms.</p><p>As the evening came to a close, and practice wrapped up. Me and Kiyoko presented the uniforms to the boys. In time for a practice game tomorrow.</p><p>" You can thank your lovely managers for getting them together today while you practice!" Ukai-San Said as we handed out the uniforms.</p><p>They all thanked us as they each got their uniforms. </p><p>I got to the last inform to hand out, number 11. That was to be Tsukishima-kun's.</p><p>" Here you go! Number 11." I said with a smile as I handed him the uniform.</p><p>" Thanks..." he said unphased, but stared at me intensely.</p><p>" Is something wrong..?"</p><p>He snapped out of it and turned away. " No. sorry. I spaced out and you happened to be in front of me."</p><p>" Oh I do that a lot!" I said with a laugh.</p><p>The others were talking amongst themselves about their uniforms, I was about to leave and start dinner with Kiyoko, until Tsukishima-Kun spoke.</p><p>" Hey... about last night.." he said slowly. " The moon is supposed to be brighter tonight. I know those simpletons are gonna be up late again talking about the game tomorrow" he sighed annoyed.</p><p>" Yeah I'm sure they're all super excited and riled up." I laughed softly.</p><p>" Come look at the moon with me"He said nearly cutting me off. I looked at his expression. He stared at the ground. And fiddled his fingers as he held his jersey. " again...I mean.. you.. seemed to enjoy-"</p><p>" Sure!" I said with a happy smile. " I doubt I'll be able to fall asleep quick anyway like last night. And I liked your playlist.. even though I fell asleep" I laughed softly.</p><p>" I'll meet you outside again then" he said with a smile before walking away.</p><p>I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I quickly shook them away as I rushed out of the gym with Kiyoko to make dinner while the boys finished up practice. I didn't have time to make them any sweets But I don't think they cared much. They really just wanted to get to eat.</p><p>We all ate happily and after dinner I started to clean with Kiyoko.</p><p>" Oh shoot" she said suddenly. " I gotta make a phone call about a project she said suddenly while we cleaned.</p><p>" Oh go ahead. I'm sure I can finish up soon" I said.</p><p>" Actually I have some good timing. I'll help finish up." A voice said from the doorway of the kitchen. Suga stood there with a smile having finished showering.</p><p>"Oh great. Thanks Suga!" She said as she rushed our carrying her phone.</p><p>I smiled. " Thanks for your help. I'm sure you're tired though." I said concerned.</p><p>" Nah no worries. Just like the others I'm pretty excited. Too excited to sleep yanno?" He chuckled.</p><p>" I'm excited to watch your practice game tomorrow!" I said sorting through the last of the dishes as Suga put away what was already cleaned.</p><p>" Yeah? We'll be a little rusty though. We're still trying to figure out how to play with each other. But I think we have something amazing coming along" he said with such a hopeful smile.</p><p>" I think so too... I feel so lucky being able to watch you guys when I can. And that I get to see you grow, even if we just met" I explained.</p><p>" We appreciate your support greatly. I don't thunk any of us can thank you enough. I hope being here isn't too much trouble...Your parents must have found it shocking that you'd be staying with a bunch of guys for a weekend." He joked. " I wonder if Kiyoko's thought the same."</p><p>I laughed awkwardly. " Ah yeah well... actually um.." I tried to find the right words. " I'm under the care of my aunty right now... who by the way actually really pushed me to come!" I laughed softly. " I wasn't going to. I had to work bakery shifts.."</p><p>" Ohhh I see. Do your parents just live far or...?" He asked with caution.</p><p>" No, actually. My dad died from a bad cold when I was little. I don't remember too much of him. And my mom died last year in an accident."</p><p>Suga was silent for a moment. " I'm sorry to hear that...I was wondering why your terminology when mentioning your parents was.. odd... sorry for lack of better word"</p><p>I laughed softly " No worries. It's okay. To be honest it's not something I don't mind speaking of. I just had to bring the mood down." I shrugged. " People pity me immediately. And I understand why. But I'm so lucky..." I said softly.</p><p>" Lucky?" Suga said amazed.</p><p>" My aunty is actually my moms best friend. My mom wasn't close with her family. So when she died they didn't like the idea of taking care of me. So my moms best friend took me in. And she runs a bakery. Luckily I love to bake. So to make up for staying with her, I work in her bakery! I think that's pretty lucky! I get to do something I love, have a roof over my head, and go to the school I want to go to!" I said happily.</p><p>Suga stared at me. Seemingly confused before he just smiled. " It's pretty admirable you look at it like that... I feel glad you've told me. But by the way if you ever need anything in any aspect. Just know the Karasuno Volleyball club will help you" he said with a serious and determined look in his eyes.</p><p>" I think I really must be the luckiest person ever then." I said putting the last of the dishes away.</p><p>We talked a bit more about the coming game tomorrow. And when I was done, It was just in time for me and Kiyoko to shower.</p><p>We showered, but instead of getting ready for bed I wore some sweatpants and a blue hoodie.</p><p>" You going somewhere? Aren't you tired?" Kiyoko asked as she set up her bed.</p><p>" Oh Tsukishima wanted to see the moon tonight again. I know I won't sleep as easily again so I figured I'd look at it with him" I said with a smile. </p><p>She stared at me in shock before taking off her glasses. " Have fun." She smiled.</p><p>I nodded and turned off the light for her on my way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sweet Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for over 50 kudos!!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked outside and saw Tsukishima-Kim Standing on the porch, rather than sitting like I thought he would be.</p><p>He looked over as the door opened. " Oh hey."</p><p>" Hello!" I said standing beside him. " Sorry I took awhile." I smiled.</p><p>" It's okay. Let's go" he said with his hands shoved in his pockets.</p><p>" What? Where are we going?" I asked following him.</p><p>" To see the moon. We have a nice view here. But the buildings kinda ruin it" he said with a shrug as he walked.</p><p>" Ohhh I guess you're kind right. Is the moon really supposed to be brighter tonight??" I said curiously.</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah it will be a full moon"</p><p>" I thought we already had a full moon yesterday...." I said confused.</p><p>" We actually just had a good view of the waning gibbous moon, so it looked full. But today it's a true full moon."</p><p>" Ohh! Wow that's so cool. So where we going to see it?" I asked shoving my hands in my pockets.</p><p>" The river. It's dark there."</p><p>" Dark?!" I said nervously.</p><p>" are you afraid of the dark?" He asked with a soft laugh, stifling it.</p><p>" N-no! I mean it just makes me... nervous.." I said softly.</p><p>" It's fine the moon will be so bright it won't be dark at all." He explained.</p><p>" I think I can handle the darkness then!" I said with a soft laugh.</p><p>" You've been in it for awhile now. And haven't noticed." He laughed. " See? The river is right there." He said gesturing ahead.</p><p>The river moved slowly and peacefully. The water barely making any sound as it moved. The moon reflected onto the surface and illuminated the whole area around it all on its own.</p><p>" Whoa I see the difference now" I said softly referring to the difference in the moon from the night before.</p><p>Tsukishima lead me onto the side of the hill that lead to the river and we sat down in the grass.</p><p>" Oh here." He said holding out a strawberry milk to me. " I got it before we left while I was waiting."</p><p>" Oh! I love strawberry milk. How did you know?" I said taking it from him happily and opening it. The sweet milk tasted amazing. Maybe even more so because of the view we had. I noticed he had got himself one too.</p><p>" You got one that day we met at the vending machine" he said with a shrug.</p><p>He remembered a tiny detail like that? It gave me a warm feeling inside.</p><p>" Thank you, Tsukishima-kun." I said with a smile as I'd drank the milk and watched the moon.</p><p>" Oh I've been meaning to tell you. If you'd like.. you could just call me Tsuki." He said avoiding eye contact.</p><p>" Okay! Tsuki-kun." I smiled.</p><p>" Meanwhile you'll be shortcake" he said with a laugh.</p><p>I looked at him with a small pout. " wait I'm not that short! I'm just about average height, you know you're really tall right?" I laughed.</p><p>" I'm well aware but you're still short. You're smaller than that simpleton Hinata" he laughed.</p><p>" Hinata is really short I guess... but he can definitely jump higher than I ever could" I thought out loud.</p><p>" Have you ever considered playing a sport?" He asked resting his arm on his knee, and his head in his hand as he looked at me.</p><p>I shook my head " Nah I can be kinda clumsy. I mean I played around with soccer as a kid just because friends would play it. But I was never really good. Maybe you can teach me how to play volleyball. At least for fun." I said with a laugh.</p><p>" Sure why not." He said with a smile. " Maybe.. it could be fun" he said taking a sip from his milk and looking back at the moon.</p><p>" I don't know I'm pretty sure I'd suck. I think my first time touching a volleyball was yesterday at practice when it rolled over to me" I joked.</p><p>He laughed. " Even then you managed to hit hinata in the face" he burst out laughing.</p><p>" I really didn't mean to!! I thought he hit the ball over so he wasn't paying attention I felt so bad! I mistaken his voice for Noya!" I said with a sigh. I felt really bad.</p><p>" Even if you didn't mean to it still made my day" he said continuing to laugh. " Maybe sports aren't your thing. But baking sure is... your shortcake was tasty, shortcake."</p><p>My face flushed red at the nickname he gave me. "I-I'm glad you think so... I was worried the cream would be too sweet."</p><p>" It was perfect... Your macaroons were pretty good too both times so you really do know what you're doing when you bake." he commented.</p><p>" Those are so easy to make though to be honest it's really not—" I paused realizing what he just said. " Hey wait a minute... both times?" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>He sat up straight being caught red handed. " uh-"</p><p>" You said the boys took them all from you the first time" I said narrowing my eyes at him with a small smile.</p><p>He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. " Well the one I had was crumbled anyway..." he said making up an excuse.</p><p>I let out a soft laugh at his boyish shyness about the sweets.</p><p>He suddenly turned and leaned close to me just as I had to him.</p><p>He had a raised eyebrow. " And you still made me some, just because I said I hasn't... you know I never asked you to and yet you did... I've said it before and I'll say it again could you perhaps have a crush on me?" He said in the same teasing manner he did the night I gave him macaroons again.</p><p>My face flushed red and I quickly pulled away and stared directly at the moon reflected in the water. I pulled my knees up to my chest in my flustered state.</p><p>" N-no no! I already said I-it's just because you know I wanted you to try them and we hadn't known each other and well I guess we still haven't known each other long I mean it's only been like a week but then again I think we met once or twice in middle school at some point but like we didn't fully meet this week and I mean—"</p><p>He suddenly bumped my head lightly with his fist as he laughed. " Calm down you ramble so much when you get flustered" He suddenly laid back, resting his head on his hands.</p><p>I turned to look at him. He looked away from the moon and directly at me.</p><p>" It's cute." He said before turning back and looking at the moon.</p><p>I turned around and stared at the moon up in the sky before laying back like he did, but rested my hands  on my stomach. The moon was now directly over us. I heard him shuffle for a moment before he held an earbud out to me.</p><p>I smiled and took it putting into my ear and having to shuffle a little closer to him so we could listen properly.</p><p>He played his playlist again.</p><p>The moon looked pretty as we listened to his music. A lot of it was similar to my own taste. <br/>And the lyrics made me feel so warm inside.</p><p>" Well you can't get what you want<br/>But you can get me<br/>So let's set out to sea, love<br/>'Cause you are my medicine"</p><p>" Do you remember when we felt like the only two alive?<br/>Don't let me be one of the people that seek a lost romance"</p><p>"Lately, I've been feeling not alive<br/>But you bring me back to life"</p><p>I can't  remember when or for how long but I fell asleep I can't even remember the song that played before I fell asleep all I remember is the moon and the comforting presence of Tsuki-Kun right beside me.</p><p>Who knows how long it had been. It was still late in the night the next time I opened my eyes.</p><p>Except I was turned on my side. Face to to face with Tsuki-Kun. I was still half asleep. And the only thought I could process was how gentle and calm he looked as he slept. He looked so comfortable and relaxed. Just so at peace.</p><p>His eyes slowly opened, and his glasses sat nearly falling off his face. Our eyes locked of a solid second before we both realized how close we were.</p><p>We both shot up immediately. The music fading away as the ear buds fell out of my ear. My face was pink and warm. We were really close. Not touching but jeez.</p><p>" We should really head back.it's late... it's 2 am" he said with a yawn.</p><p>" Yeah and probably not the safest idea to fall asleep out here." I joked starting to yawn too. A shiver ran down my spine. It was extremely cold now. I buried my hands into the pockets of my hoodie as I sat up. </p><p>I couldn't stop shivering. I didn't think I'd need more than my hoodie out here. But why was it so cold now. Probably because it was later in the night.</p><p>A warmth suddenly enveloped around me. " You're shaking. It did get a bit colder." Tsuki-Kun said as he walked passed be having draped his own hoodie onto me for extra warmth.</p><p>" Wait, Tsuki-Kun you could catch a cold if you gi-" I started as I caught up with him about to take it off.</p><p>" I feel fine." He shrugged turned around and bent down a bit, pulling the hood over my head to keep me from taking it off. " Besides it's a quick walk." He straightened back up with a smile. " Let's go shortcake." He said turning and continuing to walk.</p><p>His gestures really didn't help my burning face. I really hope he wouldn't notice me blushing. I held my face to stop the blushing as I caught up with him.</p><p>" It's so weird how it got even colder. I thought my hoodie would be enough.." I said softly.</p><p>" Well we were near the water so that just made it feel colder. The farther we get from it the less cold it will be" he explained.</p><p>I nodded in understanding. " ohhh I see.." I said with a smile. " You're so smart Tsuki-Kun. It makes sense for you to be in college prep classes too."</p><p>" Oh you're in them too??" He said a bit surprised.</p><p>I nodded. " Yep!"</p><p>" I see. Do you have college plans for what you wanna do when school is over?" He asked curiously.</p><p>I shook my head. " Nope I haven't got a clue. I gotta start supporting myself though. I don't want to depend on Rina anymore once high school is over. So I'll probably go straight into the work force."</p><p>" But do you really want to do that?"</p><p>I paused and thought about his question. I wasn't sure. In fact thinking about it made me feel an intense anxious feeling in my gut that made me feel sick. Since my mom died thinking about the future, hurt like that. It was painful and terrifying. I could feel my eyes start to sting with tears beginning to form.</p><p>No. I'm okay.</p><p>I'm okay.</p><p>I'm okay.</p><p>" y/n...? Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't even realize I had been silent for so long.</p><p>" o-Oh! Yeah yeah I'm fine! Sorry I'm just really sleepy!" I played it of with a yawn.</p><p>" Well good thing we're back." He said opened the door for me into the training camp house.</p><p>As we walked in we immediately had to split to our respective rooms.</p><p>" Um... thanks. The moon was nice to look at with you." He said staring at the floor. Beginning to fiddle with his fingers.</p><p>He seemed so happy but nervous to fully express it.</p><p>I simply smiled. " Thanks for inviting me. I loved it." I said. " Goodnight, Tsuki-Kun. Please sleep well!"</p><p>He smiled. " Goodnight." And turned walking to the boys room.</p><p>I quietly entered the room with a sleeping Kiyoko.</p><p>As soon as I laid down I felt my eyes get heavy. I turned over and curled up.</p><p>But that scent.</p><p>I still has Tsuki-Kun's hoodie.</p><p>My face turned rose pink. I buried my face in the excess fabric that practically swallowed me. It smelled so nice to me. So comforting. It smelled almost like sweet coffee. Like mocha.</p><p>I fell asleep immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Whipped Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for all the kudos!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning I woke up and rubbed my eyes. </p><p>I felt like I slept so well for once. Like I had a really nice dream but couldn't remember it. I yawned as Kiyoko sat up as well and glanced over. </p><p>She raised an eye brow as soon as her eyes landed on me. </p><p>" Good morning! How did you sleep Kiyoko? I hope I didn't wake you when I came to bed finally" I said softly. </p><p>" Oh no not at all... how was the moon with Tsukishima-Kun?" She asked curiously. </p><p>" It was fun! The moon was even brighter because it was a full moon! I thought the day before  was a full moon but it was actually last night!" I explained. </p><p>" I see... is there a reason you have Tsukishima-Kun's hoodie though?" She said inching closer to me in a teasing tone. </p><p>My face flushed red as I remembered. And the scent that suddenly became so familiar came back. Sweet coffee enveloped my senses. </p><p>" I-I!" I started. " Well um it actually got really cold... mainly because we went to the river so he um.. he loaned it to me but I forgot to give it back to him before bed because I was so tired...." I said softly. </p><p>I slowly took it off so I could get dressed properly. </p><p>She smirked suddenly. " How cute... Here's a tip though. Don't give it back to him unless he asks for it back" she said with a wink. As she stood up and change as well. </p><p>" What? Why? I was just gonna wash it and give it back to him later" I explained. </p><p>" Just trust me." She said with a confident giggle. </p><p>I nodded slowly trying to understand. </p><p>" Boys are very easy to understand. So just trust me... I'm willing to bet he won't ask for it back for... at least a week" she said brushing her hair out. </p><p>" I Uhm... I'm confused. Why a week? And why.. Uhm does that matter?" I asked tilting my head curiously. </p><p>She stopped suddenly and looked at me. " oh you have no idea don't you... that's even cuter!!" She squealed. " Listen y/n... I've noticed how you and Tsukishima have interacted this past week... you've grown close in a matter or days. And he treats you so kindly compared to everyone else" she giggled. " If I had to guess I'd say he's developing a crush on you." </p><p>My face flushed red. I quickly shook my head " no no no!! It's not like that I mean we're becoming close friends. Besides I don't know much about that sort of stuff and I kinda feel like Tsukishima might not either. I just want to be his friend" I explained. </p><p>It was true. I did feel a comfort with him. But love and dating was foreign to me. Especially with loosing my mom. That aspect of my life hadn't even come to mind. </p><p>I think I was interested. But at the same time. I can't be distracted like that. I can't be a burden to anyone. As is I feel like one to Rina. I need to figure out things for myself first. </p><p>" You know there's nothing wrong with making yourself vulnerable to someone? Sometimes you feel the greatest when you do. You feel lighter." She said with a smile. " I'm not saying date Tsukishima. But a little bit of flirting and sweet exchanges never hurt anyone." she winked. " Hold on to that hoodie until he asks for it" </p><p>" Why though?" I said curiously while thinking about what she had said. </p><p>" He won't ask for it back until it doesn't smell like him anymore" she giggled. " I'm sure you slept so well because he smelled nice huh?" </p><p>My face went red. " Uhm well.. I don't know if that's it..." I mumbled. " It.. smells like sweet coffee. Bitter but with so much sweetness at the same time..." I whispered.</p><p>Kiyoko smirked. " Anyway, let's get up and get breakfast ready. Also! The boys are gonna play Nekoma today!" </p><p>" Oh yeah! Jeez the training camp has flown by. We'll be able to go home tonight" I said getting up and putting away the futon. </p><p>As we got ready we discussed that while the boys were practicing before the game, Kiyoko was going to set up the gym for the game and make sure everything's in order as well as getting preparations for lunch and dinner. While he did that, I was going to make a few cheesecakes on sticks for the teams. </p><p>It would take awhile since I'd basically have to make enough for over 30 people. The majority being athletes who will have finished an intense game. </p><p>So I'd have to make quite a lot. </p><p>The boys all filed in for breakfast after waking up. Most ate so much, mainly Noya who claimed they needed the extra energy to defeat Nekoma. Meanwhile, Tsukishima looked annoyed and like he couldn't care less as soon as he walked into the dining room. </p><p> " Thank you for the food" he said after I served him. </p><p>" Of course!!" I smiled. </p><p>He turned to walk away until I stopped him. </p><p>" Oh, Tsuki? I have a question." I said softly. Why did I feel nervous? </p><p>" Yeah? What's that?" He asked turning back and looking down at me. </p><p>Yamaguchi walked ahead and claimed seats for them. </p><p>" Do you uh... do you like cheesecake??" I asked. </p><p>He was silent for a moment before nodding his head. " Yeah. Especially if it's really good." He said with a bit of a challenging tone and expression. </p><p>I let out a soft laugh. " Do you have a specific flavor you like?" </p><p>He smiled. " Guess" </p><p>" guess?" I said with a raised eyebrow. " hmmm... strawberry?" </p><p>He nodded. " Correct. Good job, Shortcake." he chuckled. </p><p>" I'm starting to see a trend" I laughed. " You really like strawberries." </p><p>He smiled and nodded. " If you're making something. I look forward to trying it..." he said softly before turning around. As he walked away his smile faded again to the annoyed expression. Especially when Noya gave him a hassle for not eating as much. </p><p>When breakfast was over me and Kiyoko headed to the store for ingredients and once we were done we separated to get what we needed to do done. </p><p>I had decided on 3 types of cheesecakes. <br/>Strawberry, Blueberry, and Mocha cheesecake. </p><p>It wasn't going to be hard but it would take some time. I basically had to make two of each cheesecakes and then cut them into bite sized pieces and poke them with toothpicks. And for the fruit swirled ones, I added a strawberry and blueberry to the sweet kabob. By the time they were all done and completed the team from Tokyo was here. The boys had eaten lunch in the gym real quick. And once they were done their game would start. </p><p>I kept the trays of cheesecake bites in the fridge while the boys got ready for their game. </p><p>Me and Kiyoko stood on the sidelines as the boys from Kenma filed in. They looked so... intimidating. </p><p>Our boys looked eager, and determined. Except when they suddenly stripped and changed their shirts to their uniforms.</p><p>I caught a glimpse of Tsukishima changing and I quickly spun around facing the window. </p><p>Jeez. They gave no warning. </p><p>They all just stripped so casually. </p><p>" Whoa they have two lady managers... and they're beautiful!" A boy with a Mohawk cried as Tanaka stood over hun victorious. </p><p>" I Uhm.. sorry to confuse you I'm not a manager!" I explained to him. " I'm just helping out!" </p><p>" Kurasano is just this amazing, city boy" Tanaka said as the now hawk kid just cried more. </p><p>" I apologize on Yamamoto's behalf. He is an idiot" a tall boy with a deep voice said. I looked up at him. His hair spike upwards but covered his left eye. He was... extremely intimidating. </p><p>" O-Oh it's okay! No worries!" I smiled at him. </p><p>He stared at me for a moment before bowing. " I'm Tetsurō Kuroo. I'm the captain of Nekoma. If you're not a kurasano Manager what should I call you then?" He said with a smile. </p><p>" Oh I'm —" I began. </p><p>" Her name is y/n" Tsuki said. Suddenly at my side. I turned around. </p><p>" Oh! Hey Tsuki." I said surprised. When did he get there? </p><p>" Cute name" Kuroo said with a smirk as he looked between me and Tsuki. " Hey you're tall! Are you a third year?" He said talking to Tsuki. </p><p>" I'm a first year. I'm Kei Tsukishima." </p><p>"Jesus you're almost near my height and you're younger than me?" He chuckled. " By the looks of it this will be an interesting game. He said as he waved and walked off to finish stretching with his team. </p><p>" They're kinda... intense" I said softly. </p><p>" Tch... whatever " Tsuki said turning around. But he sounded angry. </p><p>" Tsuki? Are you alright? Are you nervous?" I asked. </p><p>" No." he said. " I just dislike guys like that" he said annoyed. </p><p>" Like ...intense?" </p><p>" No... the kind who are shamelessly flirty especially around other people." He said and walked away. </p><p>I wasn't aware Kuroo was flirty. It didn't feel like he was. He seemed nice. </p><p>But Tsukishima being upset over something like that, made me feel odd. </p><p>It made my heart race. But it shouldn't. It shouldn't really have mattered. Why was I putting so much thought into such an interaction.</p><p>It definitely affected how he played. Typically he played so passively. He weighed his options and probability of certain plays. But he was a lot more aggressive.</p><p>The boys all played amazingly though. But even they noted the aggression Tsukishima had. It was a bit out of character. And it seemed more so directed at Kuroo. </p><p>When the game ended, Nekoma won. And to be honest I wasn't entirely surprised. They really were good. Karasuno was too but it was obvious the boys were still trying to learn how to work with one another. </p><p>When they do. I think they'll be something amazing. </p><p>The coaches had decided that since it was the last day of training camp and we would be going home after dinner, we would just order food. </p><p>Everyone ate and interacted with eachother. And it was kinda funny to see how Nekoma and the Kurasuno boys actually got along. They had just played an intense game but were hanging out and talking amongst each other like friends. It was kinda cute. </p><p>" Hey Y/N" A deep voice said behind me. I turned around after having thrown away my plate having finished eating, to see Kuroo-San. </p><p>" Ah Kuroo-San. Hello! Your team did really good! It was a fun game to watch" I said with a smile. </p><p>" Glad you thought so, miss manager." He said with a smile. " Oh wait you said you weren't a managers, my bad." </p><p>" Oh yeah, no I'm not. I'm just helping their manager though for the weekend since I started talking to a few members of the team quite often." I smiled. " It's been fun though!" </p><p>" How cute." He said with a smile. " I'm glad Kurasano has some lovely people Like you to help them. I want to play them in a real game. And they need all the support they can get." </p><p>" I agree! Hopefully we can see that happen. I'm so excited to see where they go. They all have their own unique strengths and skills. It's so admirable." </p><p>He chuckled. " I can see why there's been two dorks staring you and Kiyoko down now... actually make that three.." he said looking annoyed. </p><p>" Hey, y/n. Kiyoko asked if the dessert is ready to be brought out" Tsuki said suddenly by my said. He stared daggers at kuroo san. " Do you need any help?" </p><p>" oh I Uhm... yeah I could use some help." I said turning and gently tugging at his arm since he refused to stop his state down with Kuroo. He eventually complied and we made our way to the kitchen. I had a lot of trays to carry so I was happy Tsuki was able to help. </p><p>" you should stay away from him." Tsuki mumbled. </p><p>" He's not a bad person.... he seems kinda nice.. are you upset?" I asked. </p><p>" Tch..." he said before sighing. " Look it's just my advice. I don't like him." </p><p>I nodded. " I see. I'll consider your advice." I shrugged. </p><p>We made it into the Kitchen and I started pulling out the trays to carry back. </p><p>I pulled out a small bowl. " Oh we should take this too." I said softly, more so to myself. </p><p>" What is it?" Tsuki asked opening it up. </p><p>" Whipped cream! I figured if people wanted to they could dip their cheesecake bites into it!" I said with a smile. </p><p>As I turned to face Tsuki, I was met with a cold substance placed on the tip of my nose. </p><p>Tsuki placed a dab of the whipped cream on the tip of my nose. I looked at him with confusion before I just let out a laugh. </p><p>He chuckled. " As contagious as your laugh is..." he started before grabbing my face and holding my chin, brining my face to his. " It's cute when you're flustered" He smirked. </p><p>" Tsuki-Kun.. I-I'm not flustered!" I said defensively. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow. His eyes looked like he took that statement as a challenge. I was frozen in place feeling his breath on my face. </p><p>I opened my mouth to speak only for him to lean in and lick the frosting off my nose. </p><p>My eyes widened as I stood there dumbfounded. </p><p>He pulled away and licked his lips. " Hm.. you're really good at making frosting" he said as if he had not done what he just did. </p><p>My face was burning up and my heart was chipping away at my rib cage so much it kind of hurt. </p><p>" Now let's get these to the team before they start complaining" he said rolling his eyes as he picked up some trays. </p><p>I don't know what it was. </p><p>But for some reasons it felt like Tsuki was becoming bolder. And it was something I'd never expected from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos!! This is a bit of a long chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" y/n...."</p><p>His breath felt so warm against my face. </p><p>" y/n...? You good?" </p><p>His tongue touching the tip of my nose for just a second sent my heart into cardiac arrest almost. </p><p>Why did he do that??? Was he teasing me?? And why?? What for?!?</p><p>" Y/N !!" </p><p>" IM HERE" I yelled being snapped back to reality to see Hinata and Suga standing before me. Looking very concerned. </p><p>Suga chuckled and Hinata raised an eyebrow concerned. </p><p>" We just wanted to say your cheesecake bites are delicious!! I love the Mocha one!" Hinata said with a smile as he shoved another one into his mouth. </p><p>" Yeah blueberry is very tasty. But Uh hey are you feeling okay? You're not stressed are you? I hope all the preparations didn't wear you out." Suga said handing me a strawberry cheesecake bite. </p><p>I took it from him happily. " Thanks Suga... and I'm okay!! Just a little lost in my head you know?" I said with a nervous laugh. </p><p>I cant think of anyone I could possibly tell about what happened between me and Tsuki. <br/>Or what it meant. I don't think anyone would even believe me if I told them. I could hardly believe it myself. It felt like a dream. </p><p>" I see. Take care of yourself though. Id hate to think of you catching a cold because of us" </p><p>I shook my head. " No worries! I am all okay!" </p><p>" Hey are we allowed to go home now?" Tsuki said appearing next to Suga. </p><p>I jumped. He had a stoic expression on his face. As if he didn't just fluster me just an hour ago. And I was still replaying the moment in my head like a broken record. </p><p>My face was definitely red. </p><p>" As soon as we're done cleaning up. We're free to go. It is a school night." Suga explained as Tsuki turned with a nod. The boys started to clean as soon as the cheesecakes were done. Eager to get home and rest I presume. The only ones who were willing to continue playing were Hinata and Kageyama. Who I assume got a second wind Due to the sugar. </p><p>Daichi and Suga got on them to quickly clean up. The other team also helped. Surprisingly I didn't get to talk to them as much. I was too much in my head after what happened. </p><p>When all was cleaned and done we grabbed our bags and started heading home. </p><p>" Hey y/n. Did you wanna walk with me and Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asked with a happy smile. Tsuki looked at me with a smile. </p><p>I took a breath and smiled back before nodding. " Yeah sure" I smiled. </p><p>" It is late. You shouldn't be walking home alone." Tsuki said as we started to walk home. </p><p>" Yeah, I've heard of a guy going around and harassing high schoolers at the next high school over" Yamaguchi said. </p><p>" Really?!" I said in shock. </p><p>" Do you not watch the news?" Tsuki said with a small laugh. </p><p>I shook my head. " I always miss it because I'm usually working or studying... I'll make sure to be on the lookout from now on!!" I said looking around us for any suspicious activity. </p><p>Tsuki bumped my head with his fist gently. " Easy. If you're with me-.... I mean us, you can chill out. No ones gonna attack you" </p><p>I laughed softly placing my hand on the spot he gently hit. " Right right. Sorry" </p><p>Yamaguchi had to leave a street sooner than me and Tsuki. We watched him walk off before continuing down our route. </p><p>As soon as Yamaguchi was gone, I had then realized I was alone with Tsuki. Again. The last time we were alone was when he did that thing. I stared at my feet as we walked quietly. </p><p>" Hey" </p><p>" YEAH?!" I said startled. </p><p>He let out a scoff. " You've been so tense around me lately. Ease up, shortcake" he chuckled as he walked. </p><p>" I have not! I'm just, you know, tired! And I have some studying to do for a test tomorrow. Which you the way are you taking a test tomorrow? Because were both in college prep so like are you gonna study? Then again you're really smart Tsuki so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't need to study. I have a little trouble in math though so I have to re check my no-" I was suddenly cut off my Tsuki stepping in front of me and placing his hand on my mouth. </p><p>My eyes widened and I stared up at him. </p><p>" It's cute when you ramble but calm down before you have a heart attack." He said through a smirk. </p><p>I looked away immediately. " S-sorry..." I mumbled through his hand as he removed it. </p><p>" I've been meaning to ask you something regarding what you told me the other night." He said tilting his head. </p><p>I looked up at him. " What is it?" </p><p>" You're in college prep classes. But you said that as soon as you graduate you're gonna hop right into the work force..." he started. " Why be in college prep if you're not even gonna go to college? Is working what you really wanna do?" He asked. His eyes were filled with concern and interest. It was kinda new to me to have someone be asking me these questions. </p><p>" I don't know... I just.. well I gotta work and sustain myself... I can't depend on Rina" I started to explain. </p><p>" Well yeah but. Working seems so boring. What do you want to do with life? I mean you can do anything. Considering you're in the same prep classes I know you're smart..." he continued. </p><p>" Well yeah but... I have to learn to depend on myself you know?" I said with an awkward laugh. " It's just what I have to do since mom died..." I said softly. </p><p>He sighed. Seemingly a tad frustrated. " There's not harm in planning a future you want though.." </p><p>I hadn't given thought to a future I wanted. A part of me felt like the ideas I had completely vanished when my mom died. And I hadn't given much thought to what I wanted to do other than figure how to live... without her. By myself. </p><p>I felt anxiety begin to bubble to the surface. It was the feeling I constantly stored away as to not worry about the future and just... deal with it when I get there. The same anxiety I felt when mom died. The constant question of " What am I gonna do without her?" was asked in my head constantly since it happened. But I'd learned to push it the farthest corner of my Brian to feel better. </p><p>And even though high school just started. It will be gone in a flash. Soon I'll graduate. And I won't be able to say " I'll figure it out later" </p><p>I'll be okay. </p><p>I'm okay. </p><p>I'm okay. </p><p>I'm okay. </p><p>I'm okay.</p><p>" Shit... I'm sorry are you okay?" Tsuki's voice suddenly broke through my thoughts. " I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you cry..." he said quickly.</p><p>I didn't even realize tears had began to fall from my eyes.</p><p>I reached my hand up to wipe the tears that were falling from my eyes. " I-.." I said softly. I looked away from him quickly. Hiding my face. " I-I'm sorry. The questions you asked are completely fair.." I stuttered out through a trembling voice. " I just.. I just don't like thinking about the future right now. I don't like thinking about the fact that I can do things without my mom...or that I'll continue to have to... I don't remember what plans I had before she died... s-so I just.. I just... I don't like the anxious feeling I get thinking about—" </p><p>My face was suddenly pulled into Tsuki's chest. I could hear his heart beating. His heart was beating really fast. " It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't realize thinking about stuff like that could be hard. I apologize." He said. I could hear his voice ring through his chest. </p><p>He pulled away and took my hand in his. " Come on. Dont think about it anymore. Let's get you home" he said as he pulled me along. </p><p>I used my free hand to wipe my eyes of any spare tears. I hate that I cried in front of him. But he wasn't mad. Or upset. He was just leading me home. </p><p>" And please smile again" He said looking at me as we walked.</p><p>I looked up at him.</p><p>"Your smile is like a candle. It not only brings light but warmth when I see it... I didn't realize it till now. But it feels weird to not see you smiling." He said softly.</p><p>I didn't realize it sooner. But his words made me happy. They touched my heart in a way it hadn't been touched before. </p><p>I smiled and nodded through a sniffle. </p><p>" Good girl." He said softly as we continued to walk. He still held my hand in his all the way to the bakery. </p><p>When we got there, to my dismay he let go of my hand. The warmth from it in my own hand slowly began to fade as he did. </p><p>" Thank you so much for walking me home Tsuki." I said smiling. </p><p>" It's okay. Just Remember what I said..."</p><p>I nodded with a warm smile. " Get home safe too please." </p><p>" I will." </p><p>He suddenly leaned towards me and held my head with both hands as he bent down and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>" Goodnight." He said with a small smirk before turning and continuing to walk. </p><p>I stood there dumbfounded for a second before I rushed into the house. </p><p>Rina asked why my face was so red and I rambled about nonsense before shutting myself in my room and collapsing onto my bed. </p><p>I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh into my pillow. </p><p>I turned on my back and felt the spot that he kissed. It tingled slightly. </p><p>His lips... were so soft. And I felt all the sadness and anxiety that was bubbling to the surface start to subside as soon as he hugged me. </p><p>His kind words and actions had to mean more than just friendliness. Maybe Kiyoko was right.</p><p>But what even were my own feelings? Did I have time to do something like that?</p><p>I tied my hair up and reached into my bag, pulling out Tsuki's hoodie. </p><p>I smiled and laid it back down on my bed, getting up and showering.</p><p>When I came back to my room I zipped Tsuki's hoodie on and laid in bed. Enveloped by his sweet coffee scent. </p><p>I smiled. I felt so safe. </p><p>I fell asleep instantly. </p><p>I didn't see Tsuki the rest of the week though. Being in different classes and having tests come up made it harder. We both had to study. Lunch was spent studying too. Especially since Izumi was having as much trouble as me when it came to Math.</p><p>Enough so that any time we had spare we would study together. </p><p>The day of the test came on Thursday. But friday, Izumi caught a cold. Likely from the stress to pass he was under. </p><p>Apart of me was feeling a little sick that morning. But I think it was just allergies. At least I hope. </p><p>I got up from my desk at lunch to get a drink from the vending machine. Apart of me was hoping I'd run in to Tsuki. </p><p>Why did I have such an urge to see him? It's been four days since I saw him. Or anyone from the volleyball club for that matter. </p><p> I was loosing my mind. </p><p>When I came back to my desk drinking my strawberry milk, only to see a small sticky note on top of my planner. </p><p>I picked it up for a closer look. </p><p>" Meet me in the gardens right after class. Don't be late. - Tsukishima Kei" </p><p>I face flushed. He wanted to meet me. I smiled as I held the note to my chest. I wonder if he was thinking of me as I was of him.</p><p>The rest of class felt like more than just a couple hours. It felt like decades. I hardly paid attention to the lesson. My nerves were just building wondering what Tsukishima wanted. </p><p>And I just wanted to see him.</p><p>As soon as class ended I darted out of class but left my bag,  I could just pick it up later. </p><p>When I came to the gardens I didn't see him yet. I figured he was just late so I sat on a bench and waited. </p><p>" Wow you actually showed up... so my theory was right." A voice said suddenly. </p><p>I turned to see Kana standing with her hands behind her back, and an angered expression on her face. </p><p>" Kana..?" I said standing up. " What do you—" </p><p>"Tsukishima must be blind to be involved with you." Kana said. </p><p>I looked away. I'm guessing this was just a ploy of hers then. I guess Tsukishima didn't have a reason to want to see me, now that I thought about it. </p><p>I sighed and turned to walk to the school gate to get home. I felt a little dizzy now. </p><p>" Hey where the hell do you think you're going. I'm not done talking to you." She yelled. </p><p>I turned back around, only to see the rest of the literature club was there with her. Having the same look of disgust with their face. I suddenly began to feel uneasy. </p><p>" Kana... there's nothing going on between me and Tsukishima..." I started. Even if it was a bit of a lie given what happened over the weekend. </p><p>" I don't believe that crap for a second. Tsukishima has never had an interest in anybody. It's always been him and his airhead toy, Yamaguchi." </p><p>" Hey don't talk about Yamaguchi like that!" I said. That was actually making me upset. She could talk down to me if she wanted but Yamaguchi was a true friend to Tsukishima. I could just tell from how they were always paired together no matter what. And Tsukishima would be upset to hear anyone call him that. </p><p>" Oh wow you're actually upset?" She said walking closer to me with a malicious laugh. " Is that sweet and innocent act finally coming to an end? Are you finally going to show your true colors baker girl? I know it's just an act. And you've made it so much more sweet and innocent to draw Tsukishima to you. Youre so fake" she spat. </p><p>" I'm not putting up an act at all. You just don't know Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. At all. So you have no right to talk about them. Or talk bad of Yamaguchi. As for Tsukishima, if you have a crush on him, being mean and rude for no reason and saying these awful things isn't going to—" I stopped as I felt something wet slip through my hair. </p><p>Kana was holding her hand over my head, having just crushed an egg on it. It slid down my hair. That's why she was hiding her hands behind her back. They revealed a carton of eggs. </p><p>She smirked after seeing my shocked expression. " I don't want to hear another word from you baker girl. Look what we did for you! In return for staying away from Tsukishima, we bought you ingredients! You should be greatful!" She said with a fake smile. </p><p>The other girls in the literature club threw more eggs at me as she did the same. I couldn't move. I couldn't process a single thought. </p><p>Suddenly flour was thrown at me. </p><p>And then some sugar dumped on my head. They all murmured about how I was pathetic. Especially for not fighting back. But I didn't even know what to do. It's like my body or brain just shut down. </p><p>When they were finally done wasting ingredients on me and laughing. I somehow found the will to move. </p><p>I took off running nearly tripping over myself. I could barely see through the egg and flour dripping from my head. And the tears beginning to form as I was slowly processing what happened. </p><p>I narrowly ran into someone, bumping their shoulder. And that seems to snap me a bit to reality.</p><p>" Oh my god y/n??" A voice said. I looked up to see Suga. He was dressed for practice. And staring at me in shock. </p><p>I looked away from him immediately. I must have looked so pathetic to him. How would I ever explain what happened?? </p><p>" y/n what hap—" </p><p>I darted off again away from him. I couldn't bare to hear anything about how I looked. </p><p>" Y/N wait!" He called. </p><p>But I kept running. But where...?? </p><p>I needed my bag. But now that I was thinking more clearly. I needed to at least not look this bad. I headed to the bathroom. </p><p>My hands were shaking as I used some paper towels to wipe my face. </p><p>My uniform wasn't too bad. But I had a feeling it would be stained. </p><p>I kept fighting the urge to cry. My eyes were watery. </p><p>I couldn't get the ingredients off my face with just water and the paper towels were getting stuck to the dry egg on my face. I had to just run home. </p><p>As I rushed out of the bathroom, I Stumbled over myself. Why was I so dizzy now. </p><p>I had to get my bag and go home. Now. </p><p>I tried to stabilize myself and hurry to the classroom. Luckily. It was empty now. Everyone seemed to have gone home. </p><p>I grabbed my bag and quickly stuffed my things inside. Tears started to stream down myself as I quickly wiped them away trying not to cry. </p><p>" Y/N!" I heard a voice call. I couldn't recognize it but I had to leave. I quickly ran out of the classroom only to see Tsukishima standing right outside. He was panting looking like he had just run a mile. His eyes were wide as he took in how I looked. </p><p>My heart started to race. And in the worst way. I felt so pathetic. And now for him to see. </p><p>All I could think about was to get away. I pushed past him and started to run again. He quickly turned and only had to run a little before he had my arm in his grasp. </p><p>" Hey! You can run off from Suga but you can't run away from me!" He said sounding angry. " What the hell happened??!" He asked. I was shaking trying to hold back the tears. " Who did this to you?!" He asked. More so demanded that I tell him.</p><p>I couldn't face him. I couldn't even speak. Everything was starting to hurt and I felt dizzy. </p><p>" Hey.. please tell— y/n... you're really warm are you okay?" He said suddenly reaching to brush my hair away to touch my forehead. </p><p>I quickly moved my head because I didn't want him to touch me like this. But that was a mistake. Suddenly everything was in slow motion. I could feel my legs go out. And then everything just went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Porridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| K.Tsukishima |</p><p>Tsukishima had just finished dressing for volleyball club. He felt exhausted from the busy tests this week. And he was looking forward to just being able to go home after practice and rest home alone. His mom decided to visit his brother at college for the weekend. So he was gonna have the whole house to himself. </p><p>" Y/N Wait come back!!" A panicked Suga said right outside the club room. </p><p>Tsukishima's eyes widened. He hadn't stopped thinking about her once that whole week. She didn't come around volleyball club. And when he'd try to visit her at lunch she looked like she was studying hard with a friend. A guy too. That made him uneasy. But she looked happy. And Yamaguchi had said she was always with a boy in middle school. </p><p>He walked out of the club room to see a worried Suga stunned and dumbfounded. What happened?? </p><p>Tsukishima rushed down. " Sugawara what happened? Did you see y/n?" He asked. </p><p>Suga nodded. " She bumped into me but I could barely recognize her. She was covered in flour and eggs" he said worried. " I tried to ask what happened and she just took off" </p><p>Tsukishima's heart nearly stopped. Why would she be covered in flour and eggs?? He understood maybe a little bit from baking. Since baking could be messy but Suga made it sound like she was drenched from head to toe. </p><p>" Did she have her bag with her?" Tsukishima asked. </p><p>Suga shook his head. </p><p>Tsukishima took off running in the same direction of her. </p><p>It wasn't long before Suga had explained to the team what happened. All of them were confused and worried. But put hope in Tsukishima that he would find out what happened. </p><p>Tsukishima ran only under a hunch. Until he saw a trail of flour. It was very little. Just spotted patches leading into the girls restroom. </p><p>He walked in immediately and looked around. </p><p> </p><p>" You perv what are you doing in-!" A girl started to yell. </p><p>" Did you see a girl covered in flour walk in here?" He asked staring down at the girl with a glare. </p><p>" uhm.. no but I saw one run into class 5... when I walked in" the girl said in a shaky voice as Tsukishima immediately turned around and bolted out of the bathroom. </p><p>He ran straight to class 5 nearly out of breath and yelled out her name as he got to the door. He saw her turn and look straight at him. </p><p>She was covered in flour and egg, and it was clear she tried to clean some off her face. </p><p>Her face. Her eyes were filled with tears she was fighting to keep from falling. </p><p>She ran out quickly passed Tsukishima only for him to turn and only run a few feet to catch her. </p><p>" " Hey! You can run off from Suga but you can't run away from me!" He said sounding angry. " What the hell happened??!" He asked, furiously. He wasn't angry with her at all. He was furious at who ever did this to her. He was never the type to pick a fight but his anger at the state of this girl he was growing to be very fond of, was boiling over. </p><p>She didn't say anything. As he held her arm he realized her body temperature was high. She was hot to the touch.</p><p>" Hey.. please tell— y/n... you're really warm are you okay?" he said in a calmer voice. Now more so focused on her than who did it to her. He reached to touch her forehead to check her temperature, only for her to jerk away.</p><p>His heart stung a bit when she jerked away so quickly. She never rejected his touch before. </p><p>He couldn't process this thought as her eyes closed and she started to go limp. </p><p>" Y/n!" He said catching her. " You're so warm.." he said softly and worried. He picked her up in his arms. </p><p>What was he going to do? The hospital? No that would stress her out. The school nurse was likely already gone since most clubs and students didn't meet on Friday's. </p><p>Home it was then. He lived closer than she did. Even if she didn't know it. </p><p>***** <br/>| y/n |</p><p>I felt warm. But not in a sick way as much. I felt very calm. And I was enveloped in the sweet coffee scent. The scent that only recently became my favorite. </p><p>I could hear gentle footsteps walking. But I felt like I was floating. What happened? </p><p>I slowly opened my eyes and Tsukishima's face came into focus. </p><p>" Tsuki?" I said softly. I wanted to pull away from him to figure out why he was carrying me and what happened. But one look at my body and I remembered everything. I started to feel my eyes sting with tears threatening to fall. </p><p>" Are you okay?" He asked looking down at me. </p><p>I turned my head and buried it into his chest. I couldn't even say no. I knew if I did I'djust start crying. I felt really tired too, like I was gonna pass out again. </p><p>" I figured." He said softly with a sad sigh. " Just take it easy alright? We're almost home... You have a fever." </p><p>I nodded against his chest and he walked silently. </p><p>We got to a house I didn't recognize. I guess by home he meant his. I wonder why though. My house was closer, wasn't it? </p><p>" Do you think you can stand for a moment while I pull out my Keys? You can lean on me okay?" He said. </p><p>I nodded and readied myself to stand. He gently put my feet on the ground. He was being so gentle with me. As if I would break if he didn't hold me properly. My legs didn't feel as wobbly as I was afraid they would. But Tsukishima wrapped an arm around my waist just in case as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys and unlocked  his door. He led me inside and before I could even tell him I was okay to walk, he scooped me up again and carried me upstairs. </p><p>" Tsuki, aren't your parents gonna think it's odd for me to be here...? Especially looking like this" I said softly. </p><p>He shook his head as he carried me down the hallway. " No my mom isn't home. She's visiting my brother at college for the weekend. She left this morning." He explained. He walked into a dark room and sat me on a bed. </p><p>He turned around and flipped on the light. I guess this was his room. It was so organized. And he had a set of dinosaurs on his shelf. And his uniform hanging on the wall. Honestly. His bedroom fit him very well. </p><p>" I'm gonna run a bath for you okay?" He said as he was about to walk out. </p><p>" Wait you don't have to do that!" I said quickly standing up and then feeling dizzy only to fall back into my seat onto the bed</p><p>" y/n !" He said rushing over. " Please take it easy. You're stressed out and your body is trying to rest. If you don't chill out you'll just get worse. So please calm down" he said. </p><p>I thought for a moment before just nodding. </p><p>" good." He smiled and gently brushed my cheek with his thumb before turning and leaving. I could hear water turning on in the distance as well as cabinets opening and closing. </p><p>This quiet moment by myself in Tsuki's bedroom would probably under any circumstance be sending my nerves into overdrive. But this time I just felt so shameful. Given that that could happen to me. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. And how foolish I was to just have it happen. </p><p>Kana had never done anything physical to me before. This had been the worse to be honest. And truthfully that's why I never said anything back to her or stood up to her because I thought she'd never be this cruel. But I was wrong. </p><p>I had a feeling if she found out Tsuki was taking care of me, she would probably do something much worse. </p><p>I already felt ashamed by how gross I was covered in this stuff. But I was also angry for her wasting these ingredients as if they meant nothing. </p><p>I remembered times growing up I couldn't bake because my mom couldn't even afford a carton of eggs. </p><p>And Kana just broke maybe three cartons full of them on me. </p><p>I always believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt. And I still did because that's what my mom always told me. But I felt so weak right now. </p><p>" Hey. Come take your bath." Tsuki said from the doorway. He walked into his closet and pulled out a hoodie and sweatpants. " They may be a bit big. But it's better than your uniform." </p><p>I nodded and followed him to the bathroom. He laid them on the counter and told me where everything was. </p><p>" And call me if you need anything. You'll be okay right?" He said worried. </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah... thank you tsuki." I said softly as I walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind me. </p><p>The bath was full enough for me to sink into and be able to wash my hair and all the ingredients comfortably. </p><p>I undressed and sunk into the warm water. Cleaning my hair first. That took the longest the dried egg and flour mixture made me scared my hair would fall out. But the warm water slowly got rid of it. I took a few moments to just sit below the water. It was quiet. And comforting. </p><p>I started to feel less stressed out. And not as dizzy now. I must have been in there for half an hour or so. </p><p>When I was done I drained the water and came out of the tub, drying myself and dressing in Tsuki's clothes. I used a hair tie I had on my wrist to tie my hair up. </p><p>I had to tie Tsuki's sweatpants as tight as they could go, and roll up the legs a lot. It really made me realize how tall he really was. And his hoodie completely enveloped me. But at the same time, I was so unbelievably comfortable. I looked in the mirror and fixed my tied of damp hair a bit before sighing as I hung my towel to dry and left the bathroom. </p><p>I went back to Tsuki's room but he wasn't in there. I did see my backpack there so I put my dirty uniform inside. I could clean it when I got home. </p><p>That's when I smelled something. It smelled like food but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I curiously followed the scent downstairs and found the kitchen. And Tsuki standing before the stove. </p><p>" Tsuki?" I said approaching him. </p><p>He turned around. " Hey are you feeling better?" He said setting down a spoon and covering what he was making. </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah... I was able to get everything out of my hair luckily... " I said softly looking down. </p><p>He suddenly approached me and pressed his hand to my forehead. " You're not a warm as earlier so I think your fever is fading. But you still are warm. It could still be from the bath" </p><p>My face flushed a bit and I nodded. " Yeah.. maybe... but I don't feel dizzy so.. I'm sure I'm okay." I said with a shrug. </p><p>" I made some Okayu." He said turning back to the stove. " It'll make you feel better and give you some strength okay? It's nearly done so you can sit down."</p><p>" You didn't have to do that... do you need any help at-" </p><p>" No. sit down" he said with his head turned back looking at me with a small smirk, and narrowed eyes. Like he wasn't gonna tell me to again or he'd make me. </p><p>I hesitated but nodded sitting down. " you really didn't have to Tsuki..." I said softly. </p><p>" I know" he said as he started to serve a bowl. " But this is all just a part of my plan." </p><p>I raised an eyebrow and looked over as he served me a bowl of Okayu. " a.. plan? what do you mean Tsuki?" I said slightly nervous. </p><p>He sat down beside me. And rested his head in his hand. His eyes narrowed and he had probably the most serious expression he had ever given me. </p><p>" My plan to get you to tell me not only what happened but who did that to you." His voice sounded almost deeper as he said that. It kinda scared me. I could hear the anger as he started to think about the incident. </p><p>I looked down at the food he made for me. He was really smart. I kinda felt obligated to do anything he wanted after he did all this for me. It was kinda admirable how he thought through everything. I definitely wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want to tell. It would feel like I was whining. But now... because he carried me all the way to his home... let me shower... and made me food... </p><p>" Well?" He said interrupting my thoughts. </p><p>I sighed. " It was Kana.. Matsui.. she's a second year. You actually kinda met her that one day you walked me home." </p><p>" Oh? That pathetic girl who has a crush on me?" He said narrowing his eyes. </p><p>" I Uhm.. well she..." I sighed. " When I got back from lunch I found a note on my desk... it was a note... from you.." I said softly. </p><p>The tension seemed to get worse after I said that but I kept going. " I Uhm... I thought it was you who left it and wanted to meet me in the gardens. I wasn't sure what for. But it has been awhile since we talked since we had tests this week and I was busy with the bake—" I suddenly realized. I stood up quickly. " Oh my goodness the bakery! I was supposed to get there and work today" I said starting to panic. </p><p>Tsukishima grabbed my arm and pulled me back down into my chair. " Calm down. I already called Rina." </p><p>I looked at him. " you did...? What did you tell her?" </p><p>" I told her you weren't feeling well so I brought you here to eat and bring down your fever. She sounded worried but she said she didn't want to risk you walking even further to get home and getting worse." He explained. </p><p>" Oh... thank you.. wait what about practice. Didn't you have practice today...???" I said conceded. </p><p>" yeah I ditched." He said nonchalant before reaching over and taking the spoon next to the bowl and scooping some of the porridge. He held it to my mouth. " Eat." </p><p>My face felt hot again. I opened my mouth and ate the food. </p><p>Tsuki smiled when I did and scooped more. Basically feeding me now. </p><p>" Tsuki I can.. I can do it" I said with a soft laugh. </p><p>" Nah this is fine." He said with a smile. </p><p>When I had finished the porridge he smiled and laid his head on the table staring up at me. </p><p>I glanced away my face was probably red. " Why are you looking at me like that..." I said nervously. </p><p>" I was worried you know." He said basically ignoring my question. " I heard Suga call your name, at first... I was excited. It's been almost a week since we talked... but then I realized he sounded worried." His eyes softened and his smile faded. </p><p>" I'm really sorry Tsuki.." I said before he could go on. " I feel so stupid for never standing up to  Kana. And to inconvenience you as a resu-" </p><p>He placed his hand over my mouth. " This isnt an inconvenience. I wanted to take care of you and make sure you're okay." He said in a stern tone. " What happened was shitty. What that pathetic girl did was cruel. I feel disgusted knowing a person like that, likes me" he said with a low growl. " Not to mention she used my name to gain your trust just to do that to you." </p><p>" I was kinda foolish for thinking that though..." I said softly. " Truth is I was excited. I didn't even think twice about it..." I said staring at the ground. " It had been awhile since we talked so I figured you wanted to meet before practice. Or maybe you wanted me to make you something" I said with a soft laugh. " I was excited." </p><p>He laughed softly. " I have a solution so you don't get tricked again. Well I have multiple actually" </p><p>" a solution?" I asked looking up at him. </p><p>" Yeah do you have a cell phone?" He asked pulling out his own. </p><p>I nodded " Yeah... it's in my bag though..." </p><p>He handed me his phone. " Put in your number. If I want to meet. I'll text you.." he smiled. </p><p>I put my number in like he asked. And once I handed the phone back to him he turned his phone to me and snapped a picture. </p><p>I quickly put my hands up covering my face " Oh no I look awful right now!!" I laughed softly. </p><p>" No I think You look great in my clothes." He said with a small smirk. </p><p>" T-Thanks... for the clothes I mean..." I said softly still looking away. </p><p>He reached over and held my chin with his fingertips and turned my head to face him. " Please smile again. I know you've had a hard day but... I miss it. I haven't seen it in almost a week." </p><p>With those words of his it was almost impossible to not smile. And so I did. A very small shy smile. </p><p>He opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell suddenly rang. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow then relaxed his face. " I think it's Tadashi." He said getting up. </p><p>" Tadashi?" I said as I followed him. </p><p>He opened the door and not only was it Tadashi, but Hinata, Kageyama, Suga, Noya, Tanaka, Daichi and Asahi. And Tsukishima didn't seem too happy to see the crowd at his doorstep. </p><p>" Why the hell are all of you here too?" He said annoyed. </p><p>" We wanted to know if she was okay you four eyed jerk!" Hinata responded. </p><p>" I tried to tell them not to come but it didn't work... here's your bag Tsuki." Yamaguchi said handing over Tsukishima's bag. </p><p>" You better not be treating her badly! She should be being treated like a princess in there or I swear to god I'll-" Tanakas voice said but was interrupted by Suga. </p><p>" Shut up I'm sure Tsukishima took care of her well. Now shut up maybe she's sleeping!" Suga said. </p><p>" I'm awake... and I feel better I promise" I said poking my head from around Tsuki. </p><p>They all gasped a little and started bombarding me with question of if I was okay and what happened. </p><p>" It's a long... kinda pathetic story.." I said waving my hands to calm them down. I looked at Suga. </p><p>" Suga.." I stepped out in front of him and bowed immediately. " Im so sorry for running away from you like that." </p><p>" No! Please don't apologize. I understand why. You were in panic mode it's okay! I'm just happy to see you're okay." He said as he ruffled my hair as I stood back up. </p><p>I smiled at them. " Why are you guys all here though? Didn't you have practice?" </p><p>" We did. We practiced for a little bit the truth is.. we were all a little too worried to... we wanted to know you were okay." Daichi said. " And we brought you some snacks" he said handing over a bag from Sakanoshita. </p><p>I looked inside. They had gotten em all sorts of candies and junk food. Mostly strawberry flavored things. And there was a small bag of a couple meat buns. </p><p>" Coach was gonna come too. But he decided to watch over the shop and told us to send you those meat buns." Asahi said. </p><p>I looked up at all of them and my eyes started to water. </p><p>They all gasped. " Please don't cry!!" They all almost said at the same time. </p><p>" No! I'm sorry! I'm just..I'm so happy to have wonderful friends like you" I said with a smile. I started to feel so much lighter. </p><p>The pain and shame I felt from what happened was fading away thanks to the warmth and care of these kind boys. </p><p>I wasn't even in their club officially and they treated me so well. </p><p>I'm so lucky I know them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Strawberry Kit Kats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" You think you'll be okay?" Suga said as Tsukishima was trying to get the rest of the boys out of his house. </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll probably head home soon. I don't feel dizzy anymore and I think my fever has gone down" I said happily. </p><p>Suga smiled. " Awesome. By the way do you have a cell phone?" </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah it's upstairs though" </p><p>" Here. I'll text you later if you give me your number. I'll let you know about games or practice matches if you'd like to come see them" he said with a smile. </p><p>" I'd love that!" I took his phone and put in my contact for him. </p><p>" Awesome. I guess I should help drag these idiots before Tsukishima blows a fuse." He laughed and pulled a screaming noya and Tanaka away from Tsukishima. </p><p>" Come on let's get home so she can rest and get home herself." He said dragging them away. </p><p>Hinata came up to me. " Please get better quickly! We've missed seeing you around! And if anyone does anything like that again I'll scare them off!!" He said with such confidence. A lot of confidence for someone who was only two inches taller than me. </p><p>I giggled softly. " Thank you hinata!" </p><p>He smiled and turned on his heel. All the boys waved goodbye as they left Tsukishima's front door. Some going one way and some going the other to their respective homes. </p><p>Once they were gone I looked up in the sky expecting to see stars or the moon. But it was way too cloudy.</p><p>" Tch, they're such a handful" Tsukishima sighed looking exhausted from them just having been there for less than ten minutes. </p><p>I giggled. " They're so sweet though..." I held up the bag of snacks. There were chocolates, chips, and some strawberry KitKats. I kinda wanted to guess who picked out what when I got the chance. </p><p>Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and took the bag from me holding it high as I tried to grab it. "Hey!" </p><p>" No sweets until you eat another bowl of porridge." He said adjusting his glasses with a smirk. </p><p>" I already ate a whole bowl!" I said in shock. </p><p>" Yeah well when you're sick you gotta eat more. Come on" he said turning on his heel as he closed the door and walked into the kitchen the whole time holding the bag above his head. </p><p>I laughed softly and followed him. " Okay okay fine"</p><p>" I'll eat one more bowl and then head home." I said as he served me again. </p><p>" Alright. But I'm walking you." He said sitting down beside me and even eating a bowl himself. </p><p>It was nice to eat together. Especially since it seemed as though he calmed down from what I told him about Kana. </p><p>" I have a question" he said as he finished his bowl. " Why does Kana pick on you? She had it out from you before she even knew we knew each other." </p><p>I shrugged. " I don't know... it started in grade school to be honest...Izumi thinks it's because she's jealous of me but I'm not really sure of what... we hadn't really talked before she started targeting me..." I sighed. " I might never know..I do know I will have to stand up to her though soon... my mom.." I started. " My mom wouldn't like this...but at the same time." I paused before sighing. " Nevermind it's complicated. I'm not really sure" I said with a laugh. </p><p>" You do everything she told you to huh?" He said resting his head in his hand. </p><p>I nodded. " Of course. She was very smart. And tough. She was in a gang in high school! So no one ever picked on her.... I think that's why I could never tell her I was getting bullied. I didn't want to disappoint her and tell her I didn't know how to stand up for myself." </p><p>" She was in a what" Tsukishima said stuck on the gang part. </p><p>I nodded. " It's why she didn't graduate high school. She got really caught up with them until my father got her out of it and they started a life together." I explained. " Izumi always said he was surprised I wasn't more like her. I guess I take after more of my dad" I laughed softly. </p><p>" I see... yeah I was gonna say, I don't think I can imagine you in a gang" he said as he started to laugh softly. </p><p>" Yeah me neither." I laughed as well. </p><p>" By the way. Whose Izumi?" He asked. </p><p>" Oh! He's been my best friend since grade school!!" I said with a smile. " I'm hoping he can meet the volleyball team soon!! I think he'd get along with you well"</p><p>" Yeah I think I've seen you and him to—" Tsukishima started but was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. </p><p>I jumped letting out a small shriek. Only for Tsukishima to let out a laugh. " Are you afraid of thunder?" </p><p>I shook my head as I caught my breath. " n-no! It just startled me... that might be my sign to go home though. Before it rains." I said softly. </p><p>And right on que the power went out. And outside the window we could very clearly hear and see the rain pouring. " Or not...." I said softly. Why did the power have to go out?? </p><p>I'm fine with thunder and rain. But the dark.. </p><p>Tsukishima chuckled. " Yeah you're not going out in that..." I heard him get up and my nerves tensed as I reached out and grasped his shirt. </p><p>He stopped. " Hey whats up...? I was just gonna go get a flashlight.." </p><p>" I Uh.. can I come with you" I said softly standing up. </p><p>There was a long pause before he spoke again. </p><p>" Are you afraid of the dark, shortcake?" I could practically hear his smirk. </p><p>" n-no." </p><p>" Okay sure then you won't mind if I just..." he started as he suddenly jerked away from my grip. </p><p>I let out a gasp " T-Tsuki?? Where did you go?" I said trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. </p><p>Suddenly I felt arms completely wrap around me. " Boo." He whispered in my ear causing me to shriek and squirm. </p><p>He suddenly burst into laughter. " I... I'm sorry... I had to.. but that's what you get for lying..." he said through his laughter. </p><p>His hand slid down my arm and he intertwined his hand with mine. </p><p>Thank god it was dark. He wouldn't be able to see how red my face got. </p><p>" Come on. I have something that'll distract you from the dark." He said as he started leading me away. </p><p>Eventually we came to the stairs and he reached into a drawer pulling out a flashlight and continuing upstairs to his bedroom. </p><p>" Lie down on my bed. Close your eyes though I'll tell you when to open them" he said as he walked to his bookcase. </p><p>" Oh okay..." I said softly and did as he said. Laying down and closing my eyes. His bed was so comfy. Not to mention it smelled like him. </p><p>As I laid there I suddenly felt him lay down beside me. My nerves instantly spiked. What was he doing?! And we're laying in a bed! What was he planning? How could I tell him I didn't want to do this?! What if I say anything and make it awkward because that's not what he wants?! We haven't known each other long enough! </p><p>" Okay open them." He said softly. </p><p>I opened my eyes and my breath nearly caught in my throat. His ceiling was covered in stars. Or maybe they were galaxies. And they were moving! Slowly but it looked so real. I almost forgot we were just in his bedroom. </p><p>" Tsuki what is this? This is so neat!" I said excitedly. </p><p>" It's a Star and galaxy projector." He explained. " My brother got it for me when I was a kid. But I've kept it around because it's kinda cool. It shows real photos that NASA has taken of space, they're just manipulated to look like they're moving slowly like they do in space. " </p><p>" That's amazing!" I said in awe. His room was dark but not as much now with the stars and galaxies above us moving slowly. " but the power is out. Does it run on batteries?"</p><p>He nodded " Mhhm. I use it a lot when the power is out. There's nothing much to do when it goes out so might as well just enjoy space in my bedroom" he chuckled. </p><p>" That's so cool" I said softly. </p><p>Tsuki pulled out his phone and some music started to play from a speaker across the room. I smiled. This was like the first time we watched the moon and stars together. Music and the stars. Those two were becoming my favorite things. </p><p>I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt his hand intertwine with mine again. I didn't glance over at him. I wasn't sure what I'd do if I did. And maybe he'd see I was blushing. I just let my hand fit perfectly into his. </p><p>I couldn't help but smile as we held hands under the slowly moving stars that made up the beautiful galaxies. And the rain patted against the roof. My face was starting to slowly hurt from smiling so much. But I was also falling asleep. But I was trying to fight it. </p><p>" you can fall asleep." He said gently. " When the rain stops I'll wake you up and walk you home. I know you're worried about getting home" </p><p>I glanced over and nodded. " Yeah... I was suppose to work the bakery today." </p><p>" I know I know. But I think Rina will agree when I say this weekend you should take time to yourself. Testing is all done for you right?" </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah. You too?" </p><p>" Yeah. Thankfully. If anything now all I gotta worry about is the volleyball club and if they have any sporadically planned practices" he said annoyed. I guess it made sense for Tsukishima to be the planning type that sticked to a schedule. </p><p>I laughed softly. </p><p>" So since you'll be taking this weekend to yourself. If you're feeling back to 100% on Sunday" he started slowly I could faintly hear his other hand gently tapping the bed. Was he nervous? </p><p>" On sunday, would you like to go somewhere with me?" He said. His voice sounded somewhat shaky at the end. </p><p>My heart was beating a thousand times a second. I'm guessing it would just be the two of us going somewhere. That sounded an awful lot like a date. Id never been on a date before.</p><p>" Sure! That sounds like fun!" I said softly with a smile. I could feel him ease up, he subconsciously gripped my hand a little tighter while asking me. </p><p>I gave his hand a soft squeeze to reassure him. </p><p>" I'll tell you more of he details tomorrow. Just get your rest so you can go. Okay?" He said and squeezed my hand back. </p><p>I nodded closing my eyes. " Okay." </p><p>Tsukishima didn't say anything else. And the music played and played. I can't remember when I fell asleep. But I woke up randomly. The room was dark and all I could see was a little bit of light in the room from the window, the street light peeking in just enough. I had almost forgotten where I was for a second as I sat up and looked around then I saw the dinosaurs and the hanging uniform with the number 11. </p><p>I'm still here. What time is it?? </p><p>I glanced at a clock on the desk that read 2 AM. </p><p>I let out a soft gasp. It's so late! Rina must be so worried. I looked outside to see it was still raining. </p><p>That's probably why Tsuki didn't wake me up. But I feel a lot better maybe I should just leave. I started to move to get up when my arm was grabbed and I was pulled down back onto the bed. </p><p>" It's still raining..." Tsuki said in a sleepy voice. His sleep voice was deeper than how he normally sounded. Especially now that I was against his chest. </p><p>" I- I know but.." I whispered slowly. </p><p>" I called Rina after you fell asleep." He said in the same low whisper voice. " I told her the rain didn't look like it was gonna let up, you were sleeping, and that you could stay here if she was okay with it. She said it was okay as long as you rested" </p><p>" Oh... thank you Tsuki." I said softly. </p><p>I didn't even realize he had put covers over me and himself. Was it really okay for us to sleep in the same bed? I mean we had fallen asleep together before. But that wasn't in a bed. </p><p>" Go back to sleep." He said softly. </p><p>I nodded facing his chest and peeking up slightly. His eyes were closed and he didn't have his glasses on. I hadn't seen him like this before but I wanted to remember it. </p><p>As I was looking at him, he moved his hand from his side and intertwined our hands again. </p><p>I looked at our intertwined hands between us. It was the only thing keeping us from being closer. </p><p>I smiled. I was nervous. And my heart was beating fast. But for some reason, I felt the most comfortable I had been in awhile. I felt so safe. There with him. Even if it was nerve wracking. If it wasn't for the rain I bet he could hear my heart racing.</p><p>I fell asleep again holding his hand, he held mine just as firmly as he slept too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chocolate Truffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened my eyes to soft sunlight entering the room. What immediately came into focus was Tsuki's uniform hanging on the wall.</p><p>I sleepily rubbed my eyes and sat up looking around his room. He wasn't there anymore. I was curious to know where he went. But at the same time I was reeling in the facts that laid before me. </p><p>1. Tsukishima carried me to his house. </p><p>2. He made me porridge. </p><p>3. He helped me through My fear of the dark by distracting me with his stars projector and music. </p><p>4. He held my hand. A lot. </p><p>5. We spent the night together and slept in the same bed. And fell asleep holding hands. </p><p>My face burned. </p><p>This wasn't what friends do! This is something couples do! It made my head fuzzy and numb. But it was kind of addicting? </p><p>Then I remembered the last thing that happened. </p><p>Tsukishima asked me to go out somewhere with him. Tomorrow. Like a date basically.</p><p>I felt nervous even more now. Speaking of Tsuki, he wasn't in bed with me anymore. </p><p>I looked around and stood up walking to the door. </p><p>As I opened it I ran straight into him. " oh I'm sorry!" I quickly said backing up to see him shirtless and with a towel over his head. </p><p>I took a breath and quickly turned around. </p><p>He let out a soft chuckle. " Sorry... I went to shower and I left my glasses in here..." he said as he walked to his desk. </p><p>" o-Oh it's alright" I said softly staring at the bedsheets intensely. </p><p>" You can turn around I have a shirt on now" he said as he finished drying his hair. </p><p>I turned around. </p><p>" Do you feel better?" He asked. </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah I do!" I smiled and picked up my bag that I spotted against the side of his bed. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Rina saying I'd be home soon and apologizing for bit being able to call her. " I should probably head home soon." I mumbled softly. </p><p>" Yeah. I'm sure Rina would feel better seeing you in person rather than me just telling her you're okay" He said standing up. " I'll walk you home, if you're ready to go now." </p><p>I nodded. " Yeah I am! Thank you Tsuki." I smiled. </p><p>We headed downstairs and he finally gave back the snacks the other boys gave me. And even the leftovers from the porridge he made me. </p><p>On The walk there I realized something. </p><p>" Hey Tsuki..." I asked as we walked. </p><p>" Yeah whats up?" He said walking with all my bag in hand. He insisted on carrying it. </p><p>" You actually live closer to sakonoshita than I do..." I started and he immediately stopped. " So why did you tell me you lived past the bakery?" I said stiffiling a laugh. </p><p>I looked at him and saw his face stiffen as he tried to look for a response. His face even looked like it turned a shade of pink. He turned around and covered his face with his free hand.</p><p>" I... well..." he crossed his arms suddenly. " If I said I lived closer you wouldn't have let me walk you home and therefore I would have had to convince you to let me walk you home because if I didn't and something happened I'd be responsible. So I told a white lie. Besides there's nothing wrong wi—" </p><p>He started to sound like me as he rambled an explanation. Time for a little payback. </p><p>I stood on my toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. </p><p>" Thank for walking me home all those times Tsuki. Especially now that I know you went out of your way. It means a lot." I said with a smile.  As I continued walking. </p><p>It took a minute before I heard his footsteps follow me again. Rather than saying anything he just interlaced our hands together as we walked. My face flushed red. </p><p>After a moment of silence he spoke. " I hope you know I'm getting you back for that" </p><p>I stiffened and looked up at him " W-What do you mean by that??" </p><p>He looked at me with a competitive smirk. " You know what I mean. You just won't see it coming" he said as he pulled me along. </p><p>Oh god what have I started.</p><p>He gave my hand a soft squeeze. </p><p>Whatever it is I'm gonna be ready. I know I will be. We made it to the bakery and walked in the front door as Rina was helping out a customer. </p><p>He released my hand before Rina would see. Which made me both sad and happy. She would have pestered me a lot about our relationship if she saw that. </p><p>" Have a nice day ma'am!" Rina said as the woman turned to leave. " Y/N!" She said walking around the counter and placing a hand on my forehead. " Are you feeling better? Your fever isn't there anymore rhats good! Y/n I've told you a million times to not overwork yourself. You stayed up late studying so much just to help with the bakery. I can hire more employees you know!" She lectured. </p><p>" n-No! It's okay! I'm fine I'm fine! It wasn't the school stress I think I might have just caught what Izumi had." I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth. And I was hoping Tsuki wouldn't tell her either. </p><p>" I guess I have You to thank for taking care of her, young man" Rina said turning to Tsuki who bowed. </p><p>" Hi ma'am... I'm Kei Tsukishima. I'm sorry it Must have been odd to have her stay the night. But I really didn't want her going out in the rain while being ill" </p><p>Rina nodded. " I agreed. Thank you so much for taking care of her." She bowed to him. </p><p>" Please it wasn't any trouble." He said with a smile as he handed me my things.  </p><p>" I'd better get going though. Please continue to get some rest though." He said to me. </p><p>" Oh please take some of these!" Rina said as she filled a bag with chocolate Truffles. " As a sort of thank you!" </p><p>Tsukishima took the bag and smiled. " Thank you so much Ma'am. I'm sure they're delicious." He said. </p><p>And with that he left. </p><p>Rina waved and was in obvious awe. She looked at me. Looked down. Then back up at my face. A mischievous look came on her face. </p><p>" Are those his clothes you're wearing??" She said with a smirk. </p><p>My face flushed red. " Y-yeah he had some spare clothes because I took a shower and sleeping in my uniform wouldn't the comfy..." I said. " Speaking of which I should go and change into my own clothes and clean my uniform and help out today!" I said turning away from her to walk to my room. </p><p>" Y/N" Rina said slowly. " I won't pester you about what happened with you and Tsukishima, if you promise to take a break this weekend. No work. I don't care if you love baking. Just sleep and build up your strength." She smiled. </p><p>I was about to argue before I just sighed. " Tsukishima did want me to go somewhere him tomorrow...." I said softly. </p><p>Rina suddenly beamed. " Good!! Rest up so you can go on your date. Don't disappoint that sweet boy!" </p><p>I nodded and my face flushed red thinking  about the word " date". </p><p>" Yeah I uhm... I'm gonna go change!!" I said and charged upstairs. </p><p>I changed into some comfy clothes and laid Tsuki's clothes down with the hoodie I still had of his. They all still smelled like sweet coffee. </p><p>I smiled and wore his hoodie over my own clothes as I laid down again. I finally got the chance to check my phone. </p><p>I had a text from Sugawara asking how I was. And asking for my permission to send my number to the others. </p><p>I replied keeping him up to date with my well being and giving my permission to have everyone's numbers.  Soon everyone texted me letting me know it was them so I could save their contacts. </p><p>I had a pretty slow afternoon. Eventually I throughly washed my uniform. Looking at it again reminded me of the humiliation I felt. It did bring down my mood. </p><p>That was until I got a text from Tsukishima. </p><p>Tsuki: Feeling better? </p><p>Me: Yeah! Thank you! I rested a lot today. And I cleaned my uniform.</p><p>Tsuki: Good. You feel better enough to go out tomorrow? </p><p>My face flushed. I really wanted to go, but jeez I was nervous. </p><p>Me: Yeah I'd love to! </p><p>Tsuki: Perfect. I'll come by tomorrow around noon. Is that okay? </p><p>Me: Yeah sounds good! ( ◠‿◠ )</p><p>I put my phone down and sighed. Now for the hard part. </p><p>I opened my closet and looked inside. What am I gonna wear? </p><p>Should I dress casual? Or kinda nice? Or a mix? I've never done this before!</p><p>I spent an hour looking through my clothes before I came up with the solution to text Kiyoko. </p><p>Me: Kiyoko! I need help with something. I figured you'd know what to do considering our last conversation about Tsukishima. </p><p>Kiyoko: ??? What happened with Tsukishima? Did you do what I asked? I heard about the incident yesterday. Are you okay? </p><p>Me: yes I'm okay. Thank you for asking!. I actually went to Tsukishima's house and spent the night because I had a fever. </p><p>I was waiting for her text, only to receive an incoming phone call. </p><p>" Hel-" </p><p>" You stayed at his home?! We're his parents home?"</p><p>" I-I... no they weren't...." I sighed. " His mom was visiting his brother at college for the weekend..." </p><p>" Y/N! Did anything happen?!" </p><p>" n-no! Nothing happened. He just let me rest and I showered and he made me porridge and helped get my fever down... but then it started to rain" </p><p>" Yeah the rain was bad last night...I'm happy to hear he took care of you...especially after what happened. Tsukishima really has a soft spot for you I guess. It's sweet... anyway what do you need help with?" </p><p>" Well... Tsukishima asked me to go out with him tomorrow if I was feeling well. He's coming to get me at noon... but I've been wracking my brain about what to wear!!" </p><p>" He asked you out on a date?" </p><p>" Well we didn't actually say it's a date he just asked if I wanted to go do something with him... I dunno maybe he just wants to make me feel better about what happened" </p><p>Kiyoko was silent for a minute before sighing. " Yeah maybe. Anyway, wanna video call? Let me see what you have" </p><p>" sure!" </p><p>We video called and I set her up on my desk, as I showed her various pieces of clothing and rambled for an hour about how I wasn't sure what I was going to wear. </p><p>It was actually a lot of fun. Basically playing dress up with her. Eventually we decided upon a light pink casual dress that had laced sleeves. It ended just above my knees. And had a half inch wide belt with a small bow around my waist. </p><p>Kiyoko picked out some white heeled Mary Jane shoes I had to match with cream colored frilled ankle socks. </p><p>I could hardly fall asleep that night. I wore his hoodie to bed again. Eventually I dosed off thinking about how I was going to style my hair. I'd never given thought to this stuff before. But I wanted this to go well.</p><p>I fell asleep and the next morning I woke up early, ate breakfast, and helped in the bakery for a little bit. A lot of people were buying strawberry shortcakes. And every order made me think of Tsukishima and our meeting. </p><p>I only worked for an hour before heading back to my room and fully getting ready for it. I dressed in the outfit Kiyoko helped me put together and put my hair half up and half down. </p><p>I didn't look too dressed up. But I definitely didn't look too casual. This will be perfect. </p><p>I checked my phone when I was done to see a text from Tsuki saying he was on his way. He had sent it about 10 minutes ago. So he should probably be here soon. </p><p>I carried a small side purse and made sure I had everything I needed, phone, ID, keys, etc. </p><p>Then I heard Rina call me downstairs. </p><p>" I'm coming!!" I called and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before taking a breath and heading down. </p><p>Rina was standing at the Cash register ringing someone up as I walked passed her seeing Tsukishima next to the front door. He looked at me with a stoic expression at first. And then smiled. </p><p>" Is there a certain time you'd like her home by" he said not breaking eye contact with me as he asked Rina. </p><p>I looked down trying to hide my blush. </p><p>" Oh no! I trust you! Just be safe!" She said. I could practically hear her smirk.</p><p>" Will do." He said looking at her and smiled as he turned leading me out of the bakery. I looked back at Rina who looked overjoyed. Maybe even more excited than I was. </p><p>I guess I was more so nervous. </p><p>" Hey Tsuki, where are we going?" I asked curiously. </p><p>" You'll see. It's a bit of a surprise." He smiled as he started leading me away from the bakery. A couple blocks this direction and we'd be at the train station. </p><p>" A surprise?" I said with a raised eyebrow. " I'm excited!" I said with a smile. </p><p>Once we were fully passed the bakery he let his hand slide into mine and intertwined our fingers. " By the way... you're look cute." He said with a smile. </p><p>I held his hand and covered my blush with my free hand. </p><p>" It's cuter when you're flustered you know." </p><p>" Shh!!" I said covering my face more before just laughing softly. </p><p>I couldn't even remember that the weekend started out so awful. </p><p>All that was on my mind was Tsuki and guessed on where he was possibly taking me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>